Green Meets Gold
by unwrittenlegacy
Summary: More to the teaser for my next story (still not done) "Harry has left the magical world to seek a place to recuperate from the tough war with Voldemort. Escaping Britain and the magical world as a whole, he finds a place to rest and make new friends though he finds out that some may be as strange as him." -AU after OoTP for HP, set during AU Eclipse timeframe. Eventual Harry/Alice.
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

_Breath. Cast. Breath. Cast. Breath. Cast._

_His wand continued in a state of near constant motion as it had the past few hours of the past few days of the past few months during his training. Moody stood to one side along with a few others who were indiscernible as they stood in the shadowed part of the room. It was commonplace for people to come watch his training periods. Suddenly, the walls trembled as offensive magic splashed heavily into Hogwarts' wards. The doors to the chamber Harry trained in blasted open and Voldemort stepped through the gathering smoke and dust that filtered in through the now enlarged entrance._

_Quicker than anyone in the room could react, Voldemort unleashed a number of curses that took out those who had been watching Harry's training. Harry turned quickly to level his wand at Voldemort, but as he began to call up a curse to send in response, his mind shut down. Voldemort chuckled as he looked Harry over for a few seconds, paying no mind to the bodies that were now slumped on the floor, their life having left them already or being soon to depart. _

"_You think you could ever hope to match me, young Potter? Go ahead, one free shot, any spell you would like boy." Voldemort sneered at him._

_His mind still blank of any of the spells he had learned, recently in his training or even his time in Hogwarts, all seemed to have left him. The condescension in Voldemort's tone making him cower back slightly as he would before Vernon as a young child. _

_Voldemort chuckled darkly, "Worthless." _

_The Dark Lord motioned over his shoulder where Ron and Hermione were being held up by a number of black robed figures wearing white masks, further back he could see many faces he recognized from Hogwarts and magical areas throughout Britain. Recognition sprung into Harry's eyes before Voldemort gave a pointed glance over at the bodies sprawled across the floor._

"_All because of you, all these must die. Had you never been born, they would have been given a chance to join me, or at the very least live. But you have infected them with your freakishness, your __**disease**__ and now they must suffer the consequences."_

_One by one, his friends, acquaintances and those he had considered family were dragged forward. Looks of betrayal or distain and disgust showing on their face as they looked at him, some cursing his name or berating him for bringing this upon them before their words were cut short by a stream of killing curses from the surrounding Death Eaters._

_His mother, father, Sirius and Remus were brought forward together at the end, all disclaiming him, yelling or weeping, cursing the day he was born before a flash of green light claimed them as well. _

_Voldemort turned to face Harry at the end with a contemplative look on his face as he spoke for the first time since before the executions began, "I would pity you, if you were not the problem. To be rejected so completely…" A look of harsh coldness settled over his features once more and he raised his wand, "To deal with a infectious disease, you must be sure to get every part, not just the symptoms, but the point of origin. This disease of so called hope and freedom must be dealt with."_

_Voldemort waved his wand purposefully while viciously hissing, "Avada Kedavra"_

Harry rocketed forward from his bed as the nightmare finally released him from its grasp. Unseen to him, a flash of green slowly faded into the naturally deep emerald color of his eyes. Twisting his legs out from under the covers and setting his feet on the cool wood floor, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while cradling his head in his hands. The light that spilled in through the window held a green tint to it as the sunlight pushed through the healthy foliage surrounding his house.

Calming his mind, Harry moved towards one of the windows and glanced out over his favorite view from his newly acquired home. The trees had a more welcoming sense to them than the Forbidden Forest that had rested adjacent to Hogwarts, but the sight of the trees was comforting all the same. The outskirts of the city of Forks was surprisingly exactly what he needed after the end of the war. He had been here for a few months now and enjoyed the seclusion offered by the forest-covered mountains that lingered nearby. No wizards or witches were in the area and he had seen very few people since his arrival. The time alone was precisely what he needed.

Thinking back to the end of the most recent magical war in Britain he sighed softly. While things hadn't happened as displayed in tonight's twisted version of the reoccurring nightmare he had been having for months, he always had his doubts about how things would have gone differently had he not been part of the disastrous events in magical Britain.

He stretched his back and shoulders as he moved towards his kitchen downstairs. Today he was tackling a new challenge: Interacting once more with people, more precisely, non-magical people or, as he kindly referred to them, mundanes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The months leading up to the final battle with Riddle had been tough; Harry had been hidden away by the Order, Hogwarts staff and a few trusted Aurors to try to learn and train as much as possible. He had been taken to the ministry, without Dumbledore's knowledge, and shown a prophecy he should have heard the first year he went to Hogwarts as was required by law.

_~Flashback~_

_Harry was lying on his bed, trying to keep his mind from spinning through all of the thoughts from the events of his previous year at Hogwarts. Things had been about par for the course until the Third Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The death of his peer and co-champion, Cedric, was still haunting him. The memory of the shadowed figure walked nearer to them and the flash of green light that engulfed the older Hufflepuff boy. The hissing voice of Voldemort was not enjoyable to remember either. _

_Harry glanced over at the clock, trying to decide how to distract himself for the next few hours. It was nearing three o'clock in the afternoon when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He shifted slightly and gripped his wand. If it was his relatives, they would bust through the door, though they mostly kept away from him while he was in his room. The less they saw of him, the better in their opinion. They certainly would not be kind enough to _knock_ on his door before entering._

"_Come in?" Harry said with a curious tone to his voice. _'Who would be visiting me?' _ He wondered to himself. He had never had visitors come to see him at home before aside from Dobby and the Weasley's when the twins and Ron came to bust him out a couple years ago._

_The door swung open slowly and a man dressed in wizard clothes stood in the doorway, "Mr. Potter, I am here to notify you of the prophecy that is being held for you. You were supposed to have been told of its existence when you turned 11 and been given the option to listen to it. However, it seems our letter have been misplaced along the way for some reason. Would you care to accompany me to the Hall of Prophecies to listen to it now?" The man asked._

_Harry stood from his bed and settled into a slightly defensive pose, trying to think of a spell that might be able to help him in case this man was actually a Death Eater in disguise, "How do I know you are telling the truth? You could be a Death Eater here to capture me. How did you get through the Blood Wards anyways?"_

"_Bloo- What? You have no wards around this property except a minor mail deflection ward and a few monitoring charms. More on that later though, I, as an Unspeakable for the Ministry, do hereby swear on my life and magic that I mean no harm to Harry James Potter and that I am not nor will ever be a Death Eater or follower of Vodemort." The man intoned and Harry felt a tickling sensation flow across his skin as a bright light quickly flashed outward from the man._

_Harry gave a nod, "I am willing to go with you if you are willing to take me there now." _

_The pair quickly left the house at Number Four Private Drive and arrived at the Ministry of Magic since the Unspeakable side-apparated Harry. Harry was taken through the Department of Mysteries blindfolded "to ensure the Department's secrets" he was told and was finally allowed to see when they entered the Hall of Prophecies. The Unspeakable that had accompanied Harry walked him over to the shelf his prophecy was resting on and motioned for the boy to listen to it before turning and walking a distance away and casting charms around Harry._

_All the natural sound that had been around him was muffled to the point that the silence now around him seemed to build in pressure. Harry reached forward, took hold of the small, glowing orb and pulled it from its resting place on the shelf. Staring into the small sphere a smoky figure formed within it._

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..

born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...

and either must die at the hand of the other

for neither can live while the other survives ...

the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord

will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

_The orb began to heat up in his hands as the last sentence faded out and Harry reflexively dropped it before looking over at the Unspeakable in horror and began to stammer out apologies. The charms around him were waved away by the Unspeakable, and rather than the berating and yelling he was expecting, the sound of laughter met with his ears._

"_It is quite alright young man, that is supposed to happen. While there is supposedly another person who could have received that prophecy, he has previously been classified as dead by our records and as such is no longer able to receive a chance to hear it. You did nothing wrong." The Unspeakable said kindly._

_~End Flashback~_

Harry's already troubled mind from hearing the prophecy was strained even more as the Unspeakable he had travelled with explained that Dumbledore had been the one to first hear the prophecy. Harry had taken a few moments to start walking again as his mind raced to understand why the headmaster hadn't explained sooner why Voldemort was after him. He had asked that questions directly and indirectly for the past four years at Hogwarts and he had only received run around answers or promises for full disclosure at some other time.

As soon as Harry had gotten 'home', he sent multiple members of the Order a letter stating that he wanted answers or he would go into hiding from the entire magical world since the people he was trusting right now apparently didn't trust him enough to explain what was really going on. Dumbledore quickly worked to move Harry to Headquarters to find out what was going on.

Within five minutes of his arrival at Grimauld Place, the whole house was in an uproar after Harry openly questioned Sirius and Remus as to whether they had known of the prophecy or not. The question startled them and the others in the Order who were gathered for a meeting that night. Dumbledore gave a off a frustrated noise as ushered everyone into the kitchen and reluctantly explained that there was a prophecy and that it was about Harry and Voldemort. Outrage rippled through those who were close to Harry since it had been kept from him and them as to why Voldemort was so set on going after Harry.

In the end, the Order overruled Dumbledore unanimously and decided to begin training Harry above the common Hogwarts teaching levels once school began again to help him prepare for what he was apparently prophesied to do. Dumbledore finally started doing a little to slow or halt the recruitment and attacks made by the Death Eaters on the side and trying to get the ICW and Wizengamot to pass laws and encourage home defense after the Order explained that they couldn't continue to be an information gathering group of watchers when people were dying because the ministry was too stubborn to admit the return of Voldemort and actually help people.

The public side of trying to help people prepare for Voldemort's return was at a dead standstill, or maybe it was actually moving backwards because of the Ministry's insistence that Dumbledore was a fool and was trying to spread mass panic. The private and subtler endeavors by the Order were going forward little by little. They were able to plant seeds within people to help them be in a mindset to defend against intruders if needed. It was slow going for the ancient headmaster, but that is what you get when working with a group of biased and prejudice driven wizarding adults who act like spoiled children half the time.

Once school started back up, Harry began his training in earnest, which relied heavily on time-turner use and trusted Auror trainers, Order members and Hogwarts teachers. He was sequestered away within the Room of Requirements, not attending any classes, and the Order allowed rumors to be 'leaked' that Harry was spending this time searching for horcruxes to be able to defeat Voldemort. The response given from Snape to Dumbledore was that Voldemort found their fruitless search hilarious and would leave them alone for the time being since they were wasting time on an invisible kneazle chase. Voldemort had apparently gone on to gloat about their idiocy and then explained the major drawbacks to horcruxes that made creating one worthless and, ultimately, weakening to one's power. Snape reported this to the Headmaster and Order members at the next Order meeting, allowing them to relax some that the ploy was working up to this point.

After four months to the real world, which transferred to nearly two years with the time-turner, Harry and his trainers left the Room of Requirement, tired, but very pleased with his progress. He had nearly obtained his Masteries on the theory side of things in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense while he was at least decent with Potions, Runes, and Arithmancy. His magical core was large enough that it allowed him to do practically anything he wanted or could think of doing with magic which set him up to get his Masteries on the Practical side of each of those subjects with ease. One of the tricks he had learned in the RoR was how to gather raw, ambient magic, form it into a ball and move it back and forth between his hands like he was juggling a ball without fully touching it. He found the magic pulsing into his hands and then through his body to be very calming and refreshing.

He had discovered his core and the massive amount of ambient energy in the air during the meditation sessions he did for his Occlumency training. While he was working to build his mental defenses, he found his magical core. Unknown to Harry at the time, most witches and wizards keep their magical core contained, locked up and controlled, releasing only a portion at a time when casting. Harry on the other hand, practically swam through his, letting it cover and flow over and through every part of him. It was just after the start of Christmas Break that Harry left the RoR, and he knew it was time.

The Order and the magical races, those who would come at least, were called for preparation for the battle that was to come. The plans were laid; Voldemort was drawn in by the fact that they had all gathered in one place and attacked, as they had hoped he would, though his numbers were much greater than they were expecting. The battle lasted for three days, thousands of lives were lost, but in the end, Riddle's forces were pushed back. During a lull in the fighting, Harry challenged Riddle to a wizards duel, taunting and baiting him, calling him out saying that if they continued in this manner, no one would be left in the end for him to rule if Harry was defeated. Riddle, being overconfident, thought Harry was no match since he hadn't even had a fifth year in magical training since he was 'hunting horcruxes' and he accepted the challenge. The confident look on his face annoyed the forces of the Light as he strode out confidently to face his opponent.

Both wizards were weary and worn from the days of fighting, but their adrenaline kicked in at the knowledge that the end was near and strengthened them to the point they felt fresh and well rested. Both sides gathered in the middle of the fighting area. The fight went on for hours, Harry's training being shown in its fullness, Riddle's experience and cunning showing in his attacks and defenses. It was a long and hard fought battle, but the love Harry had for those watching spurred him on, to keep fighting, even after Riddle's lust for power and control failed him.

Harry cast the original death curse, created by Rowena Ravenclaw to end it. While it was the same color, the effect it had on the caster was much different than the twisted death curse 'Avada Kedavra' that Riddle and his lot enjoyed using so much. Riddle fell dead as did the Death Eaters who had taken the twisted Protean Charm, or Dark Mark as Riddle's followers had called it. The group of light fighters and magical creatures had cheered at the victory, but they hadn't been able to find their 'savior' and 'hero' after it was all finished. He had slipped away to pay his final respects to the friends he had lost, visit those who were in the healing tents and then he disappeared from the crowd to weep for his loss.

* * *

**Perspective Shift**

* * *

The war had finally ended, The Dark Lord had been struck down by the Boy-Who-Lived and the magical world was rejoicing in the newfound freedom, well, most were. Rita Skeeter was working frantically, listening to as many people's stories and thoughts on the final battle with as much attention she could give them. Her quick quotes quill was working its magic while her own mind was coming to its own decision on how she would twist this new information into a gossip hub. She may have questioned more than one person of 'questionable character' but that is just part of reporting, it's why her readers loved her; she wrote from 'every side of the story' though mostly just from the one with the most scandal involved.

The things these 'concerned members' of the magical community were saying were disturbing to say the least; apparently during the final battle, Harry Potter, the recently dubbed new leader of the light in place of Albus Dumbledore, had used many ministry dubbed 'dark' or at least questionable curses and hexes. These concerned members spoke strongly about their worry that they were replacing one tyrant for another though more hidden tyrant. If Harry could use such spells against Voldemort without having any repercussions, how could the rest of the community feel safe when he could turn on anyone, claiming that they are evil?

Rita packed up her things for the day and quickly rushed back to her office to combine notes, tweak it here and there and then send it to her editor for tomorrow morning's newspaper. Her contract demanded that she get the front page whenever she wrote about high class society members, her readers would adore and thank her for making sure they knew the darker side of Harry Potter that, if kept hidden, could be very disruptive to the safety of the magical community whether it was the truth or not.

* * *

**Perspective Shift**

* * *

A week had passed, and Harry was floored at the response of the magical community towards his actions in the final battle with Riddle. Rita's article had been posted on the front page, destroying his image and questioning his alignment between the dark and light factions of magic. The ICW had seen it fit to give him the International Order of the Grand Wizard Merlin: First Class (their most prestigious and illustrious award) for his services to the Magical world as a whole, but the Wizengamot had stalled the award ceremony on the grounds of an official investigation of his actions. However, said investigations were being handled by a number of corrupt ministry officials who had their pockets lined by the few remaining numbers within the community that, while unmarked, followed or supported Riddle and his ideals. They knew Riddle had lost, but they also knew that if Harry continued with an untarnished image and all of the political sway he gained for his victory, he would become the next Albus Dumbledore. Their fears were that he would actually be worse since he was not held back by the ideology of multiple chances at redemption; looking at the different spells he had cast against them in the final battle had proved this.

Harry had hesitantly but willingly let the investigators delve into every aspect of his life. He wasn't happy about it, but he had come to expect a lack of privacy when dealing with the magical world, if he refused they would only make it look worse. In the end, Harry was simply too tired at the moment to fight back. The investigations were expected to take a few weeks, but from the small reports they gave that were released from The Prophet each morning, he knew it wouldn't be pretty since things were being skewed on such a large scale. Halfway through of all of the poking and prodding at every inch of his life he finally reached his breaking point.

After reading the first article printed by The Daily Puppet as Harry liked to call it, he contacted Gringotts and asked to privately transfer his holdings to their American equivalent, he knew enough about the British magical community to know what would come next and his preemptive actions ensured that the transaction was legal and could not be reversed after twelve hours had passed (the maximum time allowed for a dispute).

Because of his thinking ahead, within an hour of the investigators leaving his home for the last time, Harry was packed. By the time the closing reports of their findings were given to their superiors, Harry had a flight booked. He was on said flight and halfway across the Atlantic Ocean before The Puppet was ready to be sent out to every magical being in Britain, whether they paid for a subscription or not. The front page was set to state the final decision on the matter, announcing the Wizengamot's decision to banish Harry from the magical community in Britain. None of the witches or wizards were the wiser to him already being gone since he was using a purely 'muggle' form of transportation.

Four hours later, Harry stepped off the airplane and into the bustle of people in the terminal. Before he had gotten into the airport, he had used his metamorphmagus ability to make himself look like a common young man with no identifiable qualities about him. His two years of training and healthy eating reversed the damage done by malnutrition and allowed him to grow a last few inches and put on a respectable amount of muscle. However, the scars he had received from the final battle, since he could only staunch the bleeding from the wounds for the endless three days, would stand out. He had not wanted to use his energy to completely heal the wounds with magic, which made the wounds heal back the mundane way, leaving light scars in their place. His messy black hair, and shocking green eyes were also all too noticeable and memorable for him to let himself look normal, just in case someone decided to come after him.

It had been a little problematic a few times, going through customs, security and such since he technically didn't have a passport or form of I.D. so a few minor, wandless confundus charms so that he could get through quickly and without causing those behind him to be held up. Harry made it outside the terminal and looked around. He had never been out of London or Scotland before, and definitely not across the pond to America, but it seemed like the best option when he was planning where to go before the British magical community turned on him. He caught a taxi into the downtown area of New York City and set to walking around a bit. He had slept some on the plane, giving him enough energy to go for a while. One of the shops he passed by had a clock in the window reading ten in the morning.

He walked a little ways further, but the vehicle horns and machinery in the area were giving him a headache. Loud noise made by humans was no where near as bad as the noise level here on the side of the road, and the people everywhere around him, he wanted to get away from everything for a while. He saw a coffee shop a little ways further down the sidewalk and quickly walked in that direction, wanting a little more caffeine in his body and to get off the street for a bit. As he made it inside, he saw a small bookstore was attached to the side of it. He paid for a cup of coffee and then went to sit down at one of the open computers supplied by the bookstore.

He didn't want to stay in a city like this, people were too close, and the air seemed polluted from vehicle exhaust. He opened a search engine and sat back to think. He wanted a cool, wet place, with plenty of surrounding forests, hills and a small town. Those features reminded him of Scotland and Hogwarts. He was technically about to turn sixteen because of his trips with the time-turner so he would probably need to go to high school to blend in fully. High school would be a smart idea anyways since he was planning to completely join the non-magical world.

He typed in a few searches and finally found a small town that matched everything he was looking for, and even a few that he hadn't thought of. He searched again and found coordinates for an area in the north western most point of Washington, looking forward to doing some hiking through the forests before he reached the town he had found on the Internet. If he didn't like it there, he had a few other small towns he had noticed and had their locations locked away in his mind that he could apparate to later. He left the coffee shop/bookstore and then slipped into an empty alley before concentrating on the coordinates and apparating away with nary a sound.

He arrived gracefully, surrounded by trees, but then had to lean forward with his hands on his knees and take a few deep breaths. Apparating across the entire continent was not an easy thing for the common wizard, most that he knew had to take a rest every couple hundred miles. Even for one with his power, after traveling through the night with only a short nap, it winded him slightly. Deciding to get rested up so his senses were sharp for travelling the next day, he transfigured a few dead branches into a simple, one-man tent, and conjured some food and water that he ate before lying down and grabbing a couple hours of sleep.

He had found after doing his Occlumency that he could sleep a shorter amount of time and feel just as rested as if he had slept the whole night. Something to do with his mind being able to shut down quicker and drop into its REM cycle sooner, he really needed to get into the mundane world of science and medicine so that he could understand things better.

A few hours later, he woke up and took the spells off the branches, scattered any sign that he had been there and then began his hike. He enjoyed the sounds of the forest, mostly untouched by humans and enjoyed the smell of the freshness of nature, the coolness of the air, and the beauty of the foliage around him. He had apparated to a place near the Jackson Cove on the east side of the Olympic National Forest, which was nearly 60 miles away from Forks. His plan was to take a winding route through the forest area on foot and enjoy being in a less dangerous area for a while, no people around, no cars, no machinery or magical creatures that would attack with little to no warning. Harry had done some checking on where all the magical community's presence was felt in the United States as a small part of his training in the RoR. Because of those studies, he knew that the Americas did a better job of watching where all the magical beings were located, often bordering on the level of invasion of privacy. The nearest magical community was in Salem, Washington, as tribute to the Salem, Massachusetts witch trials.

He had figured he wanted to take a week to reach Forks, mostly because he didn't want o rush it and the school year was still mostly in progress. It was nearing late February and most US schools didn't let out until the month of May. He had set out on foot, since it was the best way to take his time, but part of the way through the second day of travels, he was struck with a brilliant idea and shifted into his animagus form and ran through the forest, a few other animals slowly came out and didn't shy away from him as they would have if he was human. He chased a few animals here and there before continuing on his way.

He camped that night in another transfigured tent but as he was lying down, he heard the hissing of a snake not too far away. He called out to it in Paseltongue and it slowly slithered over to where he was. They spoke for a while before Harry lay down to sleep. The snake joined him in his hike onward the next day and the two spoke about the surrounding area, the snake's life and some of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts. The company was very welcome for Harry and he enjoyed being around a creature that wouldn't judge him based on what it was told, since none of the other snakes or creatures or even people would know who he was. The two parted ways halfway through the day and Harry continued on his trek through the mountainous forest situated in Washington.

It was a day or two out from the town he was heading towards, by his reckoning, that he felt it. Part of the way through the day he felt a presence somewhere nearby, watching him. He didn't get the sense that there was a threat or imminent attack from the presence, but curiosity. He brushed it to the side and continued on his way; a couple hours later the feeling went away. He let his mind wander again, as it had been during his nearly weeklong hike, and relaxed. He thought of the things he had just come from, the lives lost, the friends he had left behind with no warning and, though he was sad, felt resolved that there was no better option for him. He couldn't have stayed in Britain; he wouldn't have gone back to the magical community even if they begged. They were much more backwards and prejudice than he could really stand. After seeing them being led like sheep for the umpteenth time, he had given up on them.

The following day, after waking up and walking for a couple hours, he found a well-paved road that led west, out of the mountains and towards the town of Forks. He followed the road for a couple hours before the trees began to thin and he saw more and more houses, buildings and people showing up around him. He returned smiles and nods from the people around him, though he also received more than a few strange looks. Once he got a bit deeper into the town, he found a diner just a little bit off the road. Excited about eating something that would have more flavor than the conjured food he had been eating on during his hike, he headed in that direction. The hostess greeted him kindly as he entered, and then lead him to an open table off to the side. As they made their way to the table, a few of the other patrons in the diner smiled and gave him a nod when they caught his eye, he returned the gesture with happiness, so far he was really liking the town, the vibe of the town and people living here was very warm, inviting and open. Though many might say the clouds overhead were oppressive, he saw them as enveloping and comforting.

He shook himself mentally and ordered a cup of hot tea. As the waitress walked off with his drink order, Harry continued looking around, taking in the people around him, the scenery surrounding the part of town he could see and listening to the light conversation around the diner. When she returned with his drink, she started some light conversation with him before asking for his order, he told her what he wanted to eat and then asked her if she could come back and tell him some about the town if she had time. She smiled warmly at him and nodded before turning from the table to put in his order and check up on the people sitting through the diner before returning and asking if she could sit down across from him. Harry nodded and motioned towards it.

She sat for a few minutes and told him some things about the town like the history of the town, the kind of people who lived here, and many other things before she was called back to the kitchen area to take out his food. As she came back, she waved a man and a teen, who was likely the man's daughter, in and motioned towards a table. The man nodded and made his way to their seat, glancing for a moment at Harry as he and his daughter sat down. He was dressed in a policeman uniform and the teenager looked to be about Harry's age.

The hostess pointed out the two that just came in and told him it was the Chief of Police and his daughter. The chief noticed her glance back towards him, smiled softly and stood, walking over to where Harry was sitting. He introduced himself, asking if Harry was just passing through or if he was looking to move here, Harry stated his plans of moving here and his appreciation for the kindness shown by the townspeople he had seen so far. The chief gave a proud smile in response and offered to show him around town after he and his daughter finished eating, and that he should come over and talk with them once he finished since he had already gotten his food. Harry responded in the affirmative and turned to his food as the hostess continued her rounds and the chief walked back to his table.

The food from the diner, Harry decided, was much better than anything he could conjure through magic; permanently conjured food didn't have the full flavoring found in normal food. He finished it with gusto and thanked the hostess, paying his bill and leaving a good-sized tip, he slowly made his way over to where the chief and his daughter were sitting. He sat down at the table, nodded towards the chief and introduced himself to the girl. He found she was going into her junior year at the high school in town. He asked about the school, the students, how classes were and such and she answered nicely, though she was a little reserved while talking. Once the chief and his daughter finished eating and paid, the three left the diner and went out to the chief's cruiser.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

* * *

As we neared the car, the side of my personality that I inherited from my dad and godfather came to the forefront. I started acting like I was nervous while glancing between Chief Swan and the police cruiser. Bella noticed my actions and had a mixed expression of humor and confusion. When the chief told me to get in, I turn to him with a resigned look and hold up my arms, my hands dangling loosely at the wrists. I look up at him and say, "Alright Chief Swan, if I must."

The chief looked dumbstruck for a few seconds while his daughter gave me a bemused look. Fighting to keep my face clear and innocent looking, I softly say, "Sorry, I haven't ever done this before, don't I have to be handcuffed to ride in the back?" My face finally begins cracking slightly and Bella give a small, humored smile as she watches.

Charlie narrows his eyes jokingly before mockingly reaching for his handcuffs and I make my eyes widen in fake shock before I lose my composure completely and join Bella in laughing. The three pile into the car, without anyone wearing the handcuffs, and Charlie begins driving around town, pointing out the grocery store, a few clothing stores, the gas station, and a few other important buildings as well as the school.

"So how old are you Harry? You were asking about the students and classes and such so I'm guessing your still in school?" Chief Swan asks.

"Yes sir, I will be turning sixteen in a few months, just before school starts up for the year so I will be going into my junior year also. I was able to finish my sophomore year early at my old school to give me the time to get up here and settled before the new school year started up." I reply before turning to Bella, "The students are pretty nice there though?" I ask Bella once again, she kind of danced over that answer when I had asked in the diner earlier.

"The kids are pretty cool I guess, most of them are about like students at other schools, you know, there are some mean ones, ones that gossip, ones that don't care, the jocks, the band nerds; nothing that you wouldn't find anywhere else." She seemed genuine enough through the majority of what she said, but she showed signs of lying at the end, there was something going on here. I may have left Britain and come to the States and a small town in Washington looking for a relaxing and calming new life, but my curiosity always springs up with things like this. Guess I'll look into it later, I need to get everything set up here so I can be ready when school does start.

By this time we had made it back to the diner. "Thank you, Chief Swan, Miss Swan, for your hospitality and the warm welcome to the town. Hopefully I will see the both of you around town, and Miss Swan, hopefully I will see you at school." I climb out of the car and just as I am about to close the door I remember something, "While I have you here, I was wondering if you would mind giving me directions to the real estate office here in town?"

Charlie looked at me for a second, before shrugging his shoulders and giving me some simple directions; I smiled and thanked him before closing the car door, stepping back, and watching as he drove off down the road. I turned and began following his directions, which thankfully being from a guy, were quite easy and I reached the office building in nearly no time at all. I walked in and the clerk was very helpful and kind. She showed me a fair number of properties, though she warned that most of them were quite run down. I chose one that had plenty of land around it and the disrepair of the house wasn't too extreme. Within 40 minutes I had filled out the paper work, gave her my credit card information, which the American Gringotts branch had been so kind to send me, and left with a smile on my face as I headed towards my new house, thankful that I hadn't had to use more than a couple _confundus_ charms to get through the process.

I had made it to the edge of town and decided to make the trip go a little faster. I pulled out my broom from one of my pockets, resized it and then climbed on. I cast a disillusionment charm on my broom and myself before kicking off and flying in the direction of the house I had just bought. I pushed the speed up to nearly flat out and weaved back and worth through the trees, finally reaching the house after a couple minutes of hard flying; I figured I had traveled around ten or fifteen miles out of town. I landed in the front yard after following the driveway in from the road. I shrunk the broom and stored it once more as I began to look at the house.

As advertised, it was still in somewhat decent shape, there were a few areas that needed to be patched, some windows to repair and without a doubt a new coat of paint, but sealing the house up would be the first task. As I walked around the house, I cast a few _repairo_ charms here and there, fixing the majority of the problems before I even moved to set foot in the house.

By the time I made my way around the house fully the outside walls, windows, and roof were all repaired to the extent it would keep out the cold air and rain at night. I would need to do a little more work though for it to look nice. I walked up to the front door, opened it, and stepped inside. Looking past the years of disuse and abuse, it looked like a very nice home. It seemed to have been built sometime in the mid nineteen hundreds. There was some rotting in the wood flooring in the halls and kitchen, very worn and bare carpet in the bedrooms and living room, and the second floor was much the same, wood flooring in the main walkway areas with the rooms carpeted. I look around slowly and nod to myself, "I can definitely work with this, take out a few of the non-load bearing walls upstairs and get a nice big area open up there, restore the flooring and carpet and a ton of dusting and this place will look great."

I walk to one of the bedrooms downstairs and empty my pockets of all the shrunken belongings I carried with me from the Dursley's. _'That would have been a tough thing to explain to the people checking me at security'_ I chuckle, _'Confundus charms really are a great help.'_ For the remainder of the day, I walk strategically through the house, repairing one room after another before calling it a night.

Over the next month, I took time to gather things I needed like food, house decorations though no furniture, a car from Port Angeles, school supplies, overview and review guides for the classes I would likely have in school and a few plants and rocks to fix up the landscaping some around the house. With magic, I was able to completely restore the home with little effort, banish away any pests that had tried to take up residence in the home and even improve a few things. The landscaping looked great with a few retaining walls to add different levels around the house instead of just a straight slope, the flowers and other plants were growing very well with the dragon manure fertilizer and I was able to give my wrist a good workout with the painting spell I had found in one of the household charms books that Mrs. Weasley had given me as a gift. By the time I started my second month in the house, the small clearing around the house along with the house itself looked like a completely different place.

In between remodeling the house and landscaping during the first month in the new house and the second month, I had been making sure I was caught up on my classes for entering as a high school student. I had Gringotts find a school that I could easily be "enrolled in" for the years I spent at Hogwarts and have transfer papers and a transcript drawn up for me so that it didn't look like I was starting a new life and had never been to school before. Thankfully they were able to make the school from England, to explain my accent, and it was probably one I would have gone to had I not been accepted into Hogwarts. The great part about all of this is there isn't always the most helpful people for schooling records and transfers between different countries, meaning that only pertinent information would be sent across and no extra information would be offered, allowing me to slip through with little problem.

Gringotts had been working hard to provide me with a background that would stand up to an FBI investigation, obliviations and mind wipes included, to make sure that anyone who tried to search through things would find exactly what they were supposed to, a fabricated tale of my history.

I forced my mind back on to the task I had decided to work on today. I was on the second floor, clearing out walls that didn't support the roof, strengthening beams in the roof so that they wouldn't fall through and patching holes that were left from where a wall used to stand. Once finished, I brought in some tree branches and rocks and began to transfigure couches, chairs, and other furniture from them and cast the charms required to make the change permanent. I arranged the furniture, having already put in new carpet and paint and then dusted off my hands and wiped my forehead with a nod and smile. The house was done…for now. I already had a few thoughts for adding on, but that could wait for a later time.

* * *

_Breath. Cast. Breath. Cast. Breath. Cast._

_My wand continued in a state of near constant motion as it had the past few hours of the past few days of the past few months during my training. Moody stood to one side along with a few others who were indiscernible as they stood in the shadowed part of the room. It was commonplace for people to come watch my training periods and I usually ignored them until they stepped in to make a correction or I was finished. Suddenly, the walls trembled as offensive magic splashed heavily into Hogwarts' wards. The doors to the Room of Requirement blasted open and Voldemort stepped through the gathering smoke and dust that filtered in through the now enlarged entrance._

_Quicker than anyone in the room could react, Voldemort unleashed a number of curses that took out those who had been watching my training, a cry of despair escaping my lips. I turned quickly to level my wand at Voldemort, but as I began to call up a curse to send in response, my mind began to shut down. Voldemort chuckled as he looked me over for a few seconds, paying no mind to the bodies that were now slumped on the floor, their life having left them already or being soon to depart._

"_You think you could ever hope to match me, young Potter? Go ahead, one free shot, any spell you would like boy." Voldemort sneered at me._

_My mind was still blank of any of the spells I had learned, from recently in my training or even from my time in Hogwarts, all seemed to have left me without any hope of coming back. The condescension in Voldemort's tone made me cower back slightly as I used to when Vernon would get onto me as a child._

_Voldemort chuckled darkly, "Worthless."_

_The Dark Lord motioned over his shoulder where Ron and Hermione were being held up by a number of black robed figures wearing white masks, further back I could see many faces my recognized from Hogwarts and magical areas throughout Britain. Recognition sprung into my eyes before Voldemort gave a pointed glance over at the bodies sprawled across the floor._

"_All because of you, all these must die. Had you never been born, they would have been given a chance to join me, or at the very least live. But you have infected them with your freakishness, your __**disease**__ and now they must suffer the consequences."_

_One by one, my friends, acquaintances and any I had considered family were dragged forward. Looks of betrayal or distain and disgust showing on their face as they looked at me, despair began creeping up inside of me. Some were cursing my name or berating me for bringing this upon them before their words were cut short by a stream of killing curses from the surrounding Death Eaters._

_My mother, father, Sirius and Remus were brought forward together at the end, all disclaiming me, yelling or weeping, cursing the day I was born before a flash of green light claimed them as well, tears now flowing from my eyes freely as the pain of loss and rejection flowed over me._

_Voldemort turned to face me at the end with a contemplative look on his face as he spoke for the first time since before the executions began, "I would pity you, if you were not the problem. To be rejected so completely by those you loved though…" He trailed off for a moment before a look of harsh coldness settled over his features once more and he raised his wand, "To deal with a infectious disease, one must be sure to take care of every part, not just the symptoms, but the point of origin. This disease of so called hope and freedom must be dealt with."_

_Voldemort waved his wand purposefully while viciously hissing, "Avada Kedavra"_

I rocket forward, drenched in sweat, from my bed as the nightmare finally released me from its grasp. My eyes slam shut as tears of grief and loss flow down my cheeks. Even after all this time, I was still having nightmares, though none were because of a Dark Lord, they hurt just as much. Twisting my legs out from under the covers and settling my feet on the cool wood floor, I leaned forward and rest my elbows on my knees while cradling my head gently, tears till flowing from my eyes. The light that spilled in through the window held a green tint to it as the sunlight pushed through the healthy foliage surrounding his house.

Using Occlumency to calm my mind, I moved towards one of the windows and glanced out over my favorite view from the house that I was quickly beginning to think of as my true home aside from Hogwarts. The trees here had a more welcoming sense to them than the Forbidden Forest that had rested adjacent to Hogwarts, but just the sight of the thick growth of trees was comforting all the same. The outskirts of the city of Forks was surprisingly exactly what I had needed. I had been here for nearly six months now and I have thoroughly enjoyed the seclusion offered by the forest-covered mountains that lingered nearby. More than once I had gone out in my animagus form and ran with the wildlife in the area or taken a long hike through the mountains. Every once in a while, I would once more feel a presence watching me, but it was the same as before; non-threatening and curious. It didn't happen often, but it was beginning to make me wonder who it was.

Thinking back to the end of the most recent magical war in Britain I sighed softly. While things hadn't happened as displayed in tonight's twisted version of the reoccurring nightmare I had been having for months, I always had my doubts about how things would have gone differently if I had not been part of the disastrous events in magical Britain.

Once more banishing those thoughts with Occlumency, I stretched and turned to go to the kitchen. Today, though unknown to me, it was time for me to tackle the challenge I had ben putting off for a while, interacting and being around mundanes for a longer period of time. The last time I had really interacted with people was the time I ate at the diner and met Chief Swan and his daughter.

The previous week, I had finally started and finished working on getting the wards set up as well as other magical sensors to let me know when people were coming, who it was (achieved through a ward with very light legilimency capabilities to scan the barest surface of thoughts for a name) and then some passive wards that could be activated if the visitor held ill will towards the occupants of the house. They were nothing too offensive of invasive really, just simple protections. I layered them, a few trigger wards that only activated if someone tried taking them down, the notifying ward that someone was coming in, a few passive defense wards that would only dissuade someone from coming in if they meant to harm, and then slowly growing more dangerous the closer they pushed in, and anti-apparation and portkey wards unless the visitors were keyed in by myself. It wasn't extensive, but at least Moody wouldn't berate me and beat me until I put up more if he saw them.

It ended up taking me the first half of the week to finish, and a couple days after, they got tested out for the first time. I was in the kitchen making some lunch when my wards alerted me to someone pulling up the driveway so I turned the stove off and moved the food I was cooking to the side so that it wouldn't burn if I had to leave it for more than a few moments. I was already moving towards the front door when my doorbell rang. I finished my walk over to the door and opened it to find Chief Swan standing there with a very small smile on his face, "Chief Swan, how wonderful to see you again, I hope you have been doing well?" I ask as I stick my hand forward to shake his.

He shakes my hand and his smile grows a little bigger, "I have been, thank you for asking Mr. Potter, your folks in?"

I shake my head, "No, sir, I don't live with my parents, I've been on my own more or less the past few years." _'Or my whole life since the Dursley's were such _great_ guardians'_ I amend sarcastically to myself. "My parents were murdered when I was very young. I lived with my aunt and her husdand, but…it wasn't the same as living in a home."

A pained look of understanding flashed across his face and he nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that, and to have brought it up. I had wanted to check up on you, Quite a few of the people I talk to on a regular basis through the week seem to have met you and think highly of you from the little they have spoken with you, looks like you're making a good impression around town." His usual kind smile is now on his face again, "The house looks good, very good from what I have heard of it before, no one has lived here for nearly three decades I don't think. The change is nigh on miraculous really. I'm guessing you hired out some workers or something?"

I nod noncommittally, _'Or something'_, I correct to myself, _'But that doesn't need to be mentioned.'_ "Would you like to come in sir? I'll give you a tour of the place if you'd like. Or if you haven't eaten yet, you're welcome to stick around and eat, I'm almost finished making lunch. Bella is welcome to come also if she would like."

"Nah, I'll pass for today. Thank you for the offer though. By the way, we'll have to have you come over to the house sometime and have dinner with us, save you a night of cooking. Bella is the cook in the house, but you would be more than welcome to join us, though most evenings are spent with Edward." He says with a smile, though it falls slightly when he mentions Edward, I would hazard a guess that he is a boyfriend or something close to that. I smirk softly to myself; dads and their daughter's boyfriends, its like cats and dogs how they get along, some hate each other, while there are a few of both species every once in a while that don't mind each other.

"Sounds good, Chief Swan, and thanks for coming out to check on me, I appreciate it." I say as he waves and leaves the front porch, heading back to his cruiser.

"Good seeing you again, Harry. Also, make sure you catch up with Bella on Monday so that she can introduce you to some of her friends there at school, have a nice evening." He calls from his car. I shut the door and turn back to the kitchen as he closes the car door, starts the engine and begins to drive back towards the road. _'You as well ya bobby.'_ The notification ward going off once again as he passes the boundary once more and I smile, glad to know the wards are working as they are supposed to be.

* * *

My first day at Forks High School ended up coming much quicker than I expected. Thankfully I had the mind to watch for what kinds of cars people drove in the city and bought a used car that looked to be about the same level as everyone else's; the more I can do to blend in the better. I pull into the parking lot a fair amount earlier than I would need to the rest of the week, but since I had to check in at the office this morning before classes and still have time to _find _my first class, I decided needed the extra time. I make my way across campus and step into the office building. I walk over to the receptionist, Mrs. Cope, and speak with her for a few moments; getting my class schedule, a quick description of where the classes are at and what is required of me when I get to each class and after my last class of the day from her as she slips in various, friendly questions.

After thanking her I walk out of the office and start heading in the direction of my first class. My path takes me back past the parking lot and I see there are many more cars here now, but the two that catch my eye are a Volvo and a large jeep, with a group of four students standing between the two, turning towards each other now and then and saying something to one of the people in their group, but they mostly were just watching the other students milling around the parking lot until the first bell rang.

They looked very impressive, the two girls were very beautiful, stunning really, almost on par with how most people describe Veela when they use their allure, but in truth they surpassed the true beauty held by the Veela. The Delecours, as I had come to find, are some of the few Veela who actually look good without having to resort to their allure ability and even those ladies don't hold much of a flame to the two standing there. The two boys would be drooled over by almost any girl he had previously come into contact with. They embodied handsome, however, they didn't have the tans you normally see on male models though. Actually, now that I look at it, they all are very pale skinned, even in a town with cloud cover as constant as Forks, it seems almost too pale. Blood alone gives some color to your face, _'They actually remind me of…but they're at a school of children and their eyes aren't red so that can't be it... Though gold certainly isn't a natural eye color.'_

I push my thoughts to the side and continue on my path as before, but as my focus turns back to where I am walking, I have the same feeling of being watched that I had when I was hiking through the woods sometimes. After training for so long on how to move quietly and stealthily, I gained a sense of being able to tell when different people were watching me, this felt like the same person as before. The gaze was a little more intense this time, suggesting more interest, but still no threat or hostility from the gazer. Puzzled, though not worried much, I push it to the side of my mind. _'Since I was so close to the town when I felt it, there is nothing to say that they didn't see me while going for a hike themselves, they are probably just wondering if I am the same person as the one they saw before. I didn't sense any ill intent so for now I'll just leave it be.'_ I continue walking and finally reach my first class.

The first bell rings shortly after I reached the door and found it locked. A few moments after the bell, the teacher opens the door just as I step a little ways away from it. He smiles when he sees me and takes a few steps back to clear the doorway, "Good morning! Hope you haven't been waiting long, I take the time before school starts to mentally prepare myself for the day. I'm James Ibanez, you must be Harry Potter." He says with an easy smile and an extended hand.

Taking the offered hand I smile and reply, "Yes sir, Mr. Ibanez, very nice to meet you, I have a slip for you to sign if you don't mind." I hand him the slip of paper and he waves me over to his desk. Sounds are coming down the halls as the students make their way to their first classes. He signs it and hands me a small stack of books that were waiting on his desk. He points me to a desk as students filter in to the classroom. I take my seat; drop my bag under my feet, and sit back to wait for classes to begin. I smile as students walk past and look at me with curious glances. Most return the smiles, some wave; a few of the girls even blushed.

Mr. Ibanez starts class off shortly after the tardy bell rings and I make a mental note to myself to not be late, he seems like a lax enough teacher, but something tells me he won't be as amiable if you show up late. A couple minutes into his introduction to the class there is a jiggle of the handle and then a timid knock at the door. He walks over to the door and swings it open slowly. From my seat I can see a student cower slightly under his gaze.

He motions them in and then closes the door once again as they move to sit down, "The first rule of my classroom, 'Do NOT be late' I know it is early, and I _know_ you are all _so dedicated_ to your studies that you stay up late to work on _homework_, but I only have a certain amount of time with you, I will not start over after beginning a lecture and I will not explain what you missed. Treat this as you would a job, if you show up late for work too many times, you will be fired, as such, show up late to my class too many times and I will fail you, I won't tell you the number of times that you can be late before you fail however, so if one of you wants to find out for the class, be my guest.

"Attendance is 40% of your grade so unless you get perfect grades on everything, you will not pass my class, and it is hard enough to score perfectly in this class as it is. This is a junior level class, you are getting close to the time that you will be graduating and going to college and the professors there will not hold your hand like some high school teachers will. Hopefully you will learn this subject and how to treat class times by the end of our time together. Now, let's begin…"

'_Yeah, he is definitely strict about being tardy…good thing I can apparate if I'm running a little behind. Like I'll need to worry since I can't hardly stay asleep past six in the morning now anyways.'_ Class passed easily enough after that, it was junior English, so while it would be just a little different from the English we used in Britain, it wouldn't be hard at all to adjust. One of the hardest habits to break was using o instead of 'ou' in words like 'favour' or 'colour' and a 's' instead of a 'z' in words like 'organise'.

The second class after of the day was very laid back; History with a coach in a small town seems to always be easy, from what I've heard at least. The bigger brother of the two boys that stood around the nicest cars on the lot was in that class. Emmett Cullen was his name and we got along famously, though we would likely become an infamous pair to the teacher and student population before Christmas Break. I could tell from the first time I met him that there would be school wide pranks happening at some time this year, a full blooded Marauder if there ever was one. I noticed most people strayed away from him, which is how I ended up sitting next to him. Last seat available in the room will narrow any options like that but I decided I was more than happy for the excuse to sit next to him.

It was easy to tell from being around him though that he was not a normal human. My instincts were responding defensively to him and being in the chair next to him at our table only increased those feelings. It wasn't that there was a direct threat to me; it was just that he was a dangerous being of some sort. During the Three Day War, I had fought around many different magical beings and races like centaurs, vampires and goblins and my instincts responded like this to them also. Even though they were allies, they were still dangerous and could do a large amount of damage in a short time if angered or attacked.

Emmett had seemed tense when I first saw him walk into the room, even though his actions seemed relaxed and aloof, his face and eyes seemed to be strained. There was a minor amount of widening in his eyes when he moved closer and the tension seemed to flow out of him. He settled into the seat next to me and started up a conversation amiably, though there seemed to be a hint of confusion and curiosity.

A few minutes after the bell rang, our teacher did a brief overlook for the class and then was distracted by a question about one of his dogs from a student, read here – Emmett; within a minute of the start of the story I knew our class would accomplish little else for the day, gotta love coaches who double as history teachers. Emmett sat back with a smug smile on his face before turning to look at me with a wink and asking me a few questions about myself. In return, he explained that Dr. Cullen had adopted he and Alice, while Rosalie and her half-brother Edward, were the children of Dr. Cullen's sister-in-law. The two of them were taken in when the sister to Carlisle's wife, Esme, passed away. Class with him, and the teacher, was showing promise to be very enjoyable.

The last class leading up to lunch was mostly the same as the first two; the teachers of the second and third were not quite as welcoming when I first met them though. Lunch was about like I had expected non-magical lunchtime to be. A stab of longing rushes through me as I think of Hogwarts and dining in the Great Hall. I shake myself, pay for my lunch and go grab a table off to the side.

I had already started eating when I hear a guy clear his throat behind me and to the side. I look up and see one of the boys from my second class standing there with a friendly smile on his face, Ben Cheney, I recall is his name, "Hey, Harry right? I was wondering if you would like to sit with my friends and I? My name is Ben, we have first period together."

I smile up at him, "Sure, sounds good, Mr. Cheney, thank you." I smile at his slightly shocked look as I grab my tray after putting my food back on it, "Lead the way."

"Cool, and just Ben is fine. Feel like I should look for my dad when you say Mr. Cheney." Ben replied, laughing, as he directs me towards where his friends and girlfriend sits, Angela Webb, I believe her name was, she was in my third class of the day.

As we get to the table, he opens up with introductions, "Hey everybody, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, and Angela Webb." He pointed each out before turning to them, "Hope you all don't mind that I invited him over to sit with us." He sat down next to Angela and, at everyone's nods; I took the open seat near Eric and Tyler.

"Nice to meet you all, thanks for letting me come sit with you. Very kind of you, as I have come to notice the entire town seems to be." I say with a friendly smile.

"So, I heard you're from England, is that true?" The one named Jessica Stanley asks.

"That it is Miss Stanley, I was born and raised over there. I moved across the big pond nearly half a year ago. Not to sound like a stalker, but I have actually seen most of you around town while I was working on settling in." I replied.

Most of them nod in response while Ben speaks up, "Yeah, I knew I had seen you a couple times but I wasn't sure if I should introduce myself or not," Ben said after a moment, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why don't you have an accent if you're from England?"

I laughed letting my accent fully come back into my voice, "Ahh, it's because I try to blend in, I had a few American friends that helped me adjust my accent to be closer to the ones here." In truth, I had learned how to alter my voice with my metamorphmagus talents so my British accent was hidden extremely well. I had to consciously work to get it to be one accent or the other, but it seemed easier to blend in if the British accent wasn't out for all to hear.

Jessica and Lauren blush strongly and I inwardly roll my eyes, _'Going to have to practically turn off my charming nature for a while it seems, I do not need the kind of drama these two practically promise to bring.'_ I hear a very small chuckle about the same time I feel a brush across my mind, I throw my mental shields up and subtly look around. No one in my line of vision seems to have been doing it, but I know what I felt; it was like a passive legilimency that just grabs surface thoughts, but the fact there was a chuckle tells me they picked up on some. What was troubling however, was the late realization that there had been a light amount of legilimency the whole time I had been in the lunchroom.

Paying little attention to the conversations that have spurred off from my answer, I let my magic flow outward for a few moments to see if I can sense any magical signatures nearby. Confusingly I found none, and to my knowledge, non-magical humans cannot perform legilimency. I turn my focus back to the table I'm sitting at just as Ben asks another question. I answer their questions for the remainder of the lunch period, feeling a constant though light pressure against my shields. They don't try to force their way in, confusing me more and more each time. Someone is definitely trying to read my thoughts, but how if there are no magical people or beings around.

"So Harry," I stop eating for a second and look up at Jessica. The people at the table had been very welcoming, though this young lady was more than just a little bit…much. I chuckle to myself at the extreme understatement. My attention returns to Jessica once she starts speaking again, "How are you liking Forks so far?" A smile, that I guess she thinks is supposed to be enchanting, on her face.

"I enjoy it, the weather is much wetter than where I am from, but I love the rain and cold. The forests around this area are beautiful. The vibe as a whole that I get from this area is very relaxed, but not so much that it is boring. The people I've met here are very nice also. Chief Swan gave me a tour of the town when I first got here. I was also able to talk to Emmett during one of my last classes, very fun guy to talk to. I haven't gotten to talk much to the rest of the family, but they seem very nice."

Some of the people sitting at the table shift slightly but Angela smiles warmly at me and nods, "They are, I've gotten to talk to Alice a few times in classes and she is practically made out of smiles it seems, Emmitt cracks really funny jokes and makes fun of his siblings. Edward has helped me with a couple homework problems that I wasn't sure about. Rosalie is a little standoffish, but I'm way too nervous to approach any of them." She finishes, ducking her head slightly with a blush coming over her cheeks.

I chuckle lightly. I could see how they could be a little intimidating to most people, and there certainly was a dangerous feel to them, but not like some people I've had to deal with before. "They have amazing eyes, and they look very beautiful, though let's not tell the guys I said that as they probably would hate such an 'unmanly' world being used to describe them. Especially Emmett." I say conspiratorially to Angela though the rest of the table could hear it.

The sound of a girl's snort followed by muffled giggling comes from behind us and I turn to see Alice covering her mouth with her hand, eyes filled with mirth, along with Rosalie while looking at the guys. Alice's mouth moving, though it is a little too quick to see what she is saying. The guys' faces were set in a grimace or, in Emmett's case, a frustrated stare towards the girls seated at their table and Alice glances over at me. Still shaking from small bouts of laughter, she smiles brightly and gives a small wave.

"You and Alice seem to have made fast friends." Ben comments softly. I had learned that Ben and Angela were now dating and it really didn't surprise me from what I had seen. I could see the two of them growing up, getting married, and then being the couple that lived in town that everyone loved. They were both very kind and thoughtful.

"I actually haven't met her yet, but her personality seems to make it impossible for her to not worm her way into your life. Especially if she sets her mind on it." I glance back over towards the person we are talking about and see her looking at her hands as she plays with her nails, a soft smile on her face, after a moment Alice looks up towards me. I decide to smile and give a short wave just as she had done earlier. She gives a short laugh and then looks back to her family with a smile on her face.

I turn back around to look at the table I was sitting at. Angela apparently saw the byplay and raised an eyebrow in my direction, though she didn't say anything about it and I shrug in response. I've had enough girls staring at me to be too embarrassed, might as well flirt back with a beauty like her. Jessica was looking at me like an abandoned puppy. Mike was looking at her like a beaten puppy, and Ben was looking at all of us like we were crazy, well minus Angela, when he glanced at her there was a deep look of love.

I grin at everyone before standing, "Well thank you all for allowing me to sit with you today. Miss Stanley, Mr. Newton, Miss Mallory, Mr. Crowley, Mr. Yorkie," I list off as I look at each of them, "it was a pleasure meeting you. Miss Webb, Mr. Cheney, it was nice speaking to you once more. Have a good day, and if I don't see you before school ends, have a nice afternoon." With a slight bow, I take my tray to the trash area, drop it off and then leave the cafeteria.

The bell rings shortly after I exited the cafeteria. My head is quite distracted as I head to my next class though, trying to figure out why I felt someone brush my mind. Ever since I first really noticed it, it was apparent that it had been happening a large portion of the day. _'Looks like I'll have to keep my shields up from now on until I figure out who is doing this and what their plans and position is on things. Can't believe I was so sloppy to lower my shields, even around these mundanes.'_

Having three more classes after lunch makes for a pretty full day, though not as bad as Hogwarts; there we started earlier and ended a couple hours after three usually. The first period following lunch wasn't too bad, and the second class of the afternoon was very laid back. The teacher was nice and seemed to actually want to get her students to learn the subject she was teaching and that simple attitude made listening to her much easier. My final class however, will be the one I will enjoy the most. It was an art class, the syllabus listed us doing things from sketching to pottery, I chuckle to myself as I wait for class to start, "Lets see if I can live up to my name, shall we?" I mutter to myself. A person moving behind my chair snickers lightly and I turn slightly to look at them.

My breath catches as she moves into view. The smaller sister of the two Cullens was standing there, the one I had nonverbally flirted with some in the cafeteria. Alice Cullen, as Emmett and Ben had told me, and she was even prettier than I thought before, now that she was up close. She moved to sit in the chair next to me as I saw the other tables had once again filled up around me.

She had a very relaxed smile on her face as she slipped into her seat, though, like her brother, there seemed to be some confusion in her eyes, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen," She sticks her hand out almost obnoxiously, confusion seemingly gone from her eyes and a huge smile on her face, my smile grows wide at her actions, "I heard you had class with my big brother Emmett when I saw him at lunch, he didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"No, no trouble at all Miss Cullen, actually…" I had reached up to shake her hand but when we touched there was a small tingle that ran through the nerves where our skin met and my throat rebels against me for a second as it clenches shut for a second at the feeling. A small part of my mind registers the fact that her hands are freezing but I ignore it for the time being and I force myself to continue shaking her hand and force myself to continue speaking as if nothing was wrong, "…we may give the school some trouble if we aren't careful, he has quite the devious mind when it comes to pranks. I'm Harry Potter by the way, though if you spoke with Emmett you probably already knew that didn't you." I ask with a grin and she smiles shyly in response. As I watch her body language, I almost feel like she should have a slight blush of embarrassment according to how she is acting.

Our hands remained joined for a few seconds, the light buzzing feeling still running from our touching skin, I give a small, uncontrolled shudder at the feeling. She seems to come to after a second and quickly pulls her hand back, trying to be casual about it, her brow furrows for a couple seconds before her face clears again and she giggles softly, a very musical, tinkling sound, "Oh dear, guess we should be looking for a new school to go to then. I can hardly deal with his pranks and I've grown up with him my whole life; I don't know if the town, let alone the school, will be able to survive if another person joins him!" Still laughing lightly as she speaks.

I smile back at her before turning my attention to the front of the classroom where the teacher has stood up to begin class. She explains that we will start with just pencil sketches for the first couple days and then we'll move on, touching many different forms of art, and that our final project would be a presentation of one of the forms of art we enjoyed doing the most in class.

Alice pulls out a sketchpad from her bag and flips through the first few pages. I focused on having my things ready for class as well, but one of the drawings she paused on caught my eye. It was a black background, but right in the middle were two green orbs, at first glance I thought the paper was glowing, but when I took a second look it was just the way the green coloring contrasted against the deep black background. The orbs, which I could see now were eyes since I was able to get a closer look, reminded me of my mom's eyes; mine before I morphed them to a little bit duller color. She smirked at me when she caught me looking at the picture, "It took me so many tries to get that coloring right, so many trial and errors to get it to that shade. Did you know they don't make an emerald green this color in paint, or colored pencil for that matter? Definitely not in crayon either. It was so frustrating."

"When I first saw it, I thought the eyes were glowing." I chuckle lightly and she smiled, though I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "So did I" but I shook it off, _'No one can talk that quietly, with __me this close, even a mutter would be heard better than that, I must have imagined it.' _"What gave you the idea? I mean, how did you know what color was wrong when you saw it?" I ask her, curious, I won't say that they are one of a kind, but I haven't seen anyone else with eyes like that, ever, aside from my own mother.

She ducks her head slightly, "I don't know, it just, came to me I guess." If it were any other girl, I would bet there would be a blush of her cheeks, her body language was the exact same that I had seen with a blush before from other girls, but hers were still as pale as they had been in the parking lot. _''Maybe I wasn't so far off with my original thoughts about them as I though. Time for some research later tonight. If my thoughts are right then there is something very different about them.' _Something I had noticed about her and her family, was their eyes were a golden, amber color, all four of them, which, unless you got some amazing contacts, shouldn't be achievable naturally, I mentally added that to research topics.

Alice and Emmett were the only two I had personally met, but they both had very chilled hands when I shook their hands, more chilled then they should have been, even in this kind of weather. I brush the thoughts to the side for the moment, _'They haven't shown aggression all day and the students seem to accept their presence as normal even if they don't go near the family. According to Angela and Jessica, Bella has been spending time with the family since freshman year even. For now I'll treat then as I would anyone else and see if they give any reason to not trust them.'_

Alice and I talk lightly as we draw, the teacher had given us a subject to draw and then left us to it, moving about the classroom to answer any questions. She had told us today would be just to get a feel for our ability in sketching; tomorrow she would offer tips and tricks. The topic we had was mythical beings. I worked hard to keep my laughter to myself at that. I could literally pick any of the years I spent at Hogwarts and have a plethora of things to draw. I settled on doing a rough sketch of Fluffy from my first year there at Hogwarts. I had just finished outlining his body and heads and was about to start on the background when I glanced over at Alice to ask a question. I just glanced at her paper as I looked towards her and gasped slightly, she looked up from her work and saw me staring. She smiled at my response before looking at me confusedly but at the time I couldn't care less how she looked at me, the entirety of my focus was on her drawing. There on her paper was a Hungarian Horntail, guarding a nest of eggs, and the start of a stadium stretching around it from the looks of the lines. A viewing box stationed exactly where it should have been.

I looked up at her and she continued to look at me strangely, "So-orry, I don't mean to stare… um. Tha-that's a really good dragon. Uhh… D-do you mind explaining what is happening in the picture?"

She looks at me strangely still but explains anyways, "Um, the dragon is guarding a nest of eggs, I guess it's supposed to be some kind of sport, this is from the view of a person, I was thinking about adding a castle here. Are you alright?" She asks after pointing to the empty space on her page that Hogwarts would be sitting at, looking from that angle.

I shake myself mentally; _'There must be some explanation. There simply has to be. Was she a squib before she was turned? Surely no non-magical person would have been there to see unless it was a parent or sibling of a contestant, but Cedric didn't have a sister, and neither did Krum, Gabriella was there for Fleur…there must be some explanation…but what? She is from America though, and I didn't think the Americans really knew about the tournament being restarted. I already think she is a vampire, and wizards and witches can be turned, but if she was at Hogwarts for this then surely she would know me, at least my name should seem familiar. She drew this from the perspective of a champion though, with the dragon I faced...'_

She is still looking at me with a strange look on her face, worry, caution and a little bit of hesitancy. Shaking myself once again I finally get my mouth working enough to answer her, "Sorry, that's just a really realistic looking dragon, well, for something mythical anyways," I quickly recover, "It may seem really kiddish, but I had a dream about a dragon eating me once, guess I still haven't gotten over it," I chuckle nervously, trying to play it off as an old, buried childhood fear.

She seems to buy it as her eyes soften and a look of caring flits across her features, "Not kiddish at all, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," She gets a mischievous glint in eyes and continues, "As long as you leave me out of whatever pranks you and Emmett do."

I laugh, glad we had gotten past my potentially big slip-up, "Deal, I don't think it's legal to prank a creature as beautiful as you anyways." I say with a slight wink. She half laughs with a wide smile on her face though it looks like its another shy smile that should be accompanied with a blush. I decided then and there that that would be my new goal this year, to get Alice Cullen to blush, if it is even possible, hopefully it is, she would look wonderful colored in a blush. I turn back to my sketch with a smirk on my face, plans running through my head already as I work absentmindedly on my drawing. For fun, I decide to add in the silhouettes of Hermione, Ron and I standing, or cowering rather, before the great big softie. I discovered last year that, when he wasn't guarding something, he was about the sweetest dog you could ask for.

I was finished with the general placement of everything, the only thing I had left was to clean up the lines and adjust minor details. I was still working hard when Alice started cleaning up her things, I glance at her and she motions to her wrist as if to say, 'time to go'. I nod and begin gathering my stuff up and almost have everything in my bag when the bell rings. Alice laughs and I shake my head, "Good timing Miss Cullen, I'm impressed." I say with a slight mocking tone to my voice. She takes an exaggeratedly deep bow in thanks and laughs again before waving and flitting out of the classroom.

Still shaking my head, I file out with the rest of the students and make my way to the doors that lead out to the parking lot. I come down the steps to the level of the parking lot and pass right by where the Cullens are standing, next to their cars. As I passed, they all seemed to relax slightly, their shoulders dropped slightly and their faces calmed over. I smile and nod at them and continue walking before Emmett calls me back over, "Hey, Harry! Come here really quick."

I turn around as I hear his voice and start in their direction, I notice many of the students walking past before have now either turned to watch us as they walk by or have even completely stopped walking to watch. I draw close to the again and they seem to relax even more. Emmett hold out a hand in greeting and gives me a less formal handshake as a greeting, "Hey man, I wanted to actually introduce you to Edward and Rose; Alice told us about you two killing it in art." He says with a small smirk, Edward has a scrunched face for a half second when I look at him and is then replaced with a calm face, though with a slight frown still, _'Strange.'_ Rosalie looks at me impassively and nods while Alice and Emmett smile widely next to each other. _'Guess it makes sense the Edward and Rosalie would have less to smile about, though I don't know how recent their mother passed away, I doubt it is something they will get over very quickly. I know I still haven't fully.'_

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hale," I nod at Edward, "Miss Hale" I nod at Rosalie. Emmett guffawed and patted me on the shoulder, "Easy now dude, Rose is my girl." Alice snickered at him, "Em, Harry said Miss Hale, not Mrs. Hale." Emmett looked at her confusedly, "And the difference is…?" Alice shakes her head smiling, Edward laughs for a couple seconds and Rosalie breaks a slight smile. _'Her face looks prettier with a smile on it, I wonder if she's been told that...'_ I think to myself.

I shake my head at Emmett, I know he is much smarter than he lets on, but it is still hilarious when he acts clueless, he pulls it off very well. I shake my head, "Terribly sorry if I offended you Emmett," I say mockingly, "Mr. Hale, _Miss_ Hale, Miss Cullen, it was nice meeting you all, thank you for the warm welcome to Forks High. However, I must be getting on, many things left to do this evening once I get home, so I hope you all have a fair evening and that I will see you all tomorrow morning." I bow slightly and turn to move towards my car. As I walk, I notice there are still people staring between the Cullen clan and I as if we had grown three extra heads. I sigh, "There will always be people who are going stare I suppose."

I get into my car to start my drive home and look back towards where the Cullens were parked; they were starting to get into their car, but Alice glances in my direction and gives a reassuring smile. I smile and wave back to her, _'Yes, I think she would look wonderful wearing a blush'_ I chuckle to myself before starting the car and heading towards home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

* * *

For the past couple months I have been getting flashes of visions, something that I'm not used to. Usually, my visions will start, play all the way through and then stop. Now, I'm getting flashes or multiple visions overlapping each other, one starting before the other finished or that is what it seemed like. It was giving me a headache and I wasn't even trying to follow a certain person's choices. I could tell that none of the landscape was familiar to me, nor were the people I could catch glimpses of here and there, but still, it was exciting.

There was a sense of building intensity and increased pressure behind them, like they are leading up to a grand ending, but I had no idea what the ending would look like. If the visions were a musical piece, it would be like section after section replaying the same line of music, adding harmonies, adding volume, raising in a long but intense crescendo before the music cuts off at it's highest possible peak and calls your ears to hear the light, soft, flowing melody that follows the long wait or perhaps a louder clash of disjointed sounds until your ear readjusted and found the hidden melody; it was the building portion that leads to the release of the emotion and anticipation.

Thankfully these strange, broken visions didn't distract me or hinder my ability to see the future, but they did catch me at strange times ever so often. Seven months ago, things changed. Before this time, I had never seen a clear vision of the person who apparently was the focus of these visions. From the build and stance it seemed to be a male, youngish, but I could never see a face or identifying features. The others around him I could see fine, but this young man's face seemed every hidden in shadows, but his eyes… in each vision, they gleamed as if they have their own light source from inside them. Even from within the shadows, I could always see his eyes. They burned with a fire that I have never seen before.

All around him, people were scattered across the ground, bloodied, broken, dying, and the pain is always so apparent in his eyes. It looked as though he stood in the center of a battleground, his comrades-at-arms having fallen around him as had his enemies, leaving him a lone figure, victorious but truly the ultimate loser in the end of things. I don't know of any wars going on right now, not on this scale at least. Certainly not in the states, and most other places, though they may have a few battles and skirmishes here and there, it doesn't seem like any of them are to this scale.

After having lived my entire life with visions, I had gotten to where I could distinguish between the visions of things happening right then and there, and things that hadn't happened yet. All of the visions I was catching glimpses of felt like ones that were happening at that time, or would be happening shortly.

The visions of this person ended for a month, and then started back up again. Or it seemed like it was the same kind of visions, it was a different person though. A person that, once again, I had never met before and while it was intriguing, I was worried about the first unknown person I had seen. _Had he died? Did something happen that made it no longer important for me to see him? Why did this new person suddenly and randomly appear in my visions?_ All these questions were constantly flowing through my mind. This new person first appeared in my vision as he rode in a plane somewhere, and a few hours later, he was walking through New York. For some reason, at that realization, I felt excitement. I suppose it is understandable, I usually only have visions of things I want or need to have visions of, so this young man was somehow important.

The excitement was slightly tempered with fear though, which was also understandable. I had a vision similar shortly after I had awakened the first time as a vampire. Another young man with blond hair was supposed to meet me in a diner, but apparently something happened and he didn't come. I had looked into his future a couple times the weeks following and saw him with a small group of other vampires, his hand grasped by a female who looked to have been in her twenties when she was turned. I felt like I lost a brother when he didn't come, but I was happy for him that he apparently found a mate.

The vampire family I had seen just after waking up and just before the vision of the blonde haired vampire coming, showed a family that had two couples and a male that was alone. The group of visions that held this unknown young man, however, were very different from most of the others; aside from the most apparent reason of them coming in broken fragments. There was emotion that came through from them; usually my visions were like I was watching the events happen, there was a deeper level of connection to the object of these visions, this young man I had seen so many glimpses of. Having seen him in New York, I wasn't extremely surprised when I saw a vision of him near the forests around Washington, though I was surprised I didn't see him in the process of travelling here.

I had been at home that evening. School had gotten over with a couple hours before and I didn't have any requirements on my time so I told my parents I was going for a hike and I wouldn't be back for some time. I hadn't been hunting in a few days so I figured I might as well do that while I'm at it. Edward nodded absentmindedly, running his fingers through Bella's hair, Emmett and Rose were off…somewhere, and Esme and Carlisle were working in the garden around at the back of our house. Bella looked over at me and flashed me a smile. I love that girl; she has been so good for Edward. I had smiled back as I half danced out the back door.

I had just crossed over the river running through our back yard when it hit me. A vision overtook my senses and I saw a young man walking through the forest in the area I was planning to go for a hike in, nothing of importance happened past that, just him walking along. My curiosity piqued, I started running once more, but at a more sedated pace. The young man was still cast in some shadow, but the feelings I noticed from the vision were ones of complete contentment and enjoyment. He didn't look like much of a hiker, nor did he have any gear, but I didn't know of any places he could have walked from after travelling from New York. It took me more than a few minutes to get to that part of the forests since it was on the far side of the Olympic National Forest, but no more than fifteen minutes. I had taken to the trees about a mile away from his position and had slowed down some once I heard him walking. Moving quietly as though I was stalking prey, I moved from tree to tree, getting close enough that I could watch as he walked. His eyes were closed as he walked forward, moving to the side here and there to slip past trees and bushes as though he could sense them.

He was walking in my direction and after a few feet of walking he let his eyes open some, a flash of green rushed through his eyes before it dimmed to a dull forest green and it confused me. This was the young man in the second set of visions I had, but the colorful flash in his eyes had been very much like the eyes of the first young man in the visions. Figuring that my eyes must have just been playing tricks on me, I brushed it off. The light must catch it in a way that gives them that gorgeous flare; the trees covered the area he was walking under now and it shrouded his face from the already small amount of sun coming through the cloud cover however, so I couldn't test that theory.

I stared at them as his eyes shifted back and forth as if looking for something. It was as he was searching that I saw it, it wasn't the light catching his eyes that made them flash, it was as if something were covering them to make them look more dull. My mind was working furiously, _'There is so confusing, the first guy in my visions looked completely different and had the gorgeous green eyes that seemed to radiate with power. The second guy from my visions had dull green eyes and a completely different body structure. So how is it possible that this guy's eyes seem to be like the first guy's eyes, even though it is clear that they are like the second guy's eyes?_

I was staring so intently at his eyes that I slowly began to see the brightness of them under the layer of dull green, the beauty that was being contained under whatever offending material he was using to hide the true color of his eyes. I almost became angry at him for covering up eyes that could send me into raptures at just a glance of them. More than once I had lost all sense of thought during the day as I thought of his eyes. Edward had gotten quite disgusted with me when that happened, seems as though I had been practically broadcasting my thoughts to anyone who could read them and he had tried everything to block me out. Emmett had found that hilarious. He was almost to the bottom of my tree now and a small frown was on his face before he suddenly relaxed, smiled softly and closed his eyes once more with a light shrug of his shoulders. He continued walking, on past my tree, and was taking deep breaths as if trying to take in everything about the forest.

It was after I had been following him a couple hours before I realized something; there was no draw to his blood. In fact, when I was within a few meters of him as he was passing under the tree I was in, I felt the burning in my throat lessen; growing smaller the closer he came to me. I had moved to get in front of him more than a few times so I could test this and each time. Tension that I didn't know I held in my body from constantly restraining myself from my thirst of blood eased away, letting me truly relax for a short time.

I finally decided to leave and actually go hunting like I had planned before I dropped in on him. My mind had spun back to the visions I had seen him in and knew this was not a person you just drop in on. I would have to warn my family to be extra cautious around him until we really met him and I was able to figure out why I was having so many visions of him and why he seemed to be both guys from my vision at once. Until then, his apparent skills in fighting and observation were dangerous to us. He may not react too well to having vampires as friends, and a small part of me ached at the thought of his possible rejection for some reason.

I quietly sprang from tree to tree until I was far enough away that I didn't think he would be able to pick up on me and then I dropped to the ground and ran, letting my senses loose to find my dinner for the night. I caught a couple of deer to keep the usual amount of blood in me that allowed me to resist the hunger completely around humans and then made my way back home, trying to not get a glimpse of where the young man was now so I wouldn't be tempted to follow him once more. He was still heading in the direction of Forks. Why he was heading towards our little town I could never guess at, but he was all the same. I figured that if nothing else, I might see him around town for a couple days before he moved on to the next town.

Try as I might, I still had a vision, though it was of a subject I wasn't expecting. I saw him in the art classroom at Forks, sitting at an empty table for some reason with a sketch pad in front of him. I hadn't been planning on taking art again next year, but as soon as I saw him there, I changed my mind, and shortly after I saw myself walk in and sit down next to him. I came out of the vision and started home once more, a wide smile on my face. _'I get to sit next to him in class, he's going to be going to school at Forks!'_ I arrived back home and rushed over to Carlisle and Esme since they were both still working outside in the garden. Even though I was excited to get to know him, the safety of the family comes first.

"Carlisle, there will be a new student at Forks this year." I say as I walk up to where the father and mother of our coven crouch.

Carlisle nods thoughtfully though he doesn't look up, "Another new student at Forks, huh? That is quite surprising since Bella was one of the first in nearly fifteen years other than our family, and now a new student not even three years after her, that's very strange." After a few moments of thought he adds on, "Do you foresee any trouble with this new student?"

"No, not yet, but he is…different and his background is very much different than most people we come across. It's the young man that I have been having visions of the past few months." I explain. I know our family can take care of ourselves, but this young man was fighting in some war, he had seen people around him die and had caused the death of more than a few people. I can't let the rest of my family walk into this without knowing at least some things and emphasize that we should be cautious. The blonde I had seen so long ago had also come from wars, and was dangerous, but less so than this young man it felt like, there was more hidden in the depths of the newest member to the Forks community.

"I don't think he will be a problem for us, but I don't know how he would respond to us being vampires. He has just come from what seems like a very large war and seems to be a major leader in it, but he is very observant and aware of his surroundings from what I have seen in the visions and in person." I take in a breath to continue before stopping, I hadn't meant to let out quite that much…

Carlisle chuckles lightly, "So that was why you went for the hike?" he jokes playfully before becoming slightly more serious, "You say you don't know how he would react to us being vampires, it seems like you are already planning on him finding out." He states softly, not questioning the fact but I can here the curiosity as to why I would want to tell this young man.

I shrug in response and Esme stands, walks over to me and wraps me in a hug with a small smile on her face. She gives me a tight squeeze before walking back over to Carlisle and placing a hand on his arm, "Thank you for the heads up dear, we will make sure and be careful until we get to know him a little better." Carlisle nods with a smile on his face, Esme looks proud and as for me, I just feel relieved. The family is warned and I seem to have a little room to move around in, as far as getting to know whom this young man is at least.

I walk to my room and replay some of the visions in my mind. Thankfully Edward isn't here, probably having dinner with Bella and Charlie tonight since the two Swans have dinner at the café almost every week on Thursdays through the summer. The visions are strange, I can tell there was fighting, and that people were dying, but it was mostly just a lot of flashing lights going on in the background or some physical training or studying with a large number of different people either teaching the young man or pushing him harder in the training. It was like boot camp but for just one person.

School continued for the rest of the year, but he didn't show up to any of the classes that year. By the end of the school year, I hadn't had anymore visions of him, though I had heard of a new person being around town every once in a while. He would talk some to people, but never really stuck around long to hold a lengthy conversation. School let out for the summer holiday and finally I saw a glimpse of a house that had been abandoned for over thirty years looking remodeled and clean with the young man moving about the yard with rocks and plants, trying to get things situated. The vision ended just as he reached into his sleeve for something, but it was good enough for me since I knew he was still in the area.

My family and I had decided to run up to Alaska for a visit since we had finally been released from our prison, read here – school. Edward had asked me to talk Charlie into letting Bella 'stay over at our house' for a week since it had been so long since I had enjoyed her uninterrupted company with school and all. After giving a promise I would take her shopping, which gained me a smile from him and a well-faked groan from her, he gave his consent. The rest of my family had run on ahead while Edward, Bella and I would drive up that night and next day.

On the trip up to Alaska, the family found out Bella and her father had met the young man, Harry Potter, at the diner a couple months back. Bella and her dad had apparently given the polite young man a tour of the town and Charlie had given him directions to the real estate agency in town as they were leaving each other's company. When I heard this I begged for details before wondering to myself, _'Where has this desperation for knowledge come from? Usually it is Edward who gets all worked up about not knowing everything.'_ Edward snorts in response and I stick my tongue out at him. I didn't want to give away the strange curiosity burning inside of me more than I had to with Edward in the same car so I asked questions that could influence how the family responds to him, trying to focus only on how the responses could affect the safety and secrecy of my family.

"So what was he like? Was he mean, quiet, proud, weird?" I asked, slightly bouncing in my seat, I didn't enjoy being in a car for long periods of time, I couldn't move around much. Edward glanced in his rear-view mirror and shook his head slightly with a smile on his face.

Bella held up her hands to slow my questions, "Easy Alice, give me a chance to answer some of the questions you have asked already before you bury me with more." She laughs softly, "Like I told you, his name is Harry, said he was moving into the area from Britain. He's going to be a junior this year with some of us. He was really nice, very polite. He probably has as good of manners as Edward does. He seemed a bit, I don't know, it was like he had kindness and politeness wrapped over top of a tough, fierce shell. I may be wrong, but it seemed like he was a fighter, though he was very humble and a little soft spoken. There were conflicting signals with his personality sometimes though, it was a little weird being around him."

"Was it because he did anything weird? Say weird things or…anything?" I ask her, though I wouldn't mind hearing more of what they talked about, or how he talked, he intrigues me for some reason. Edward shoots an amused look at me and I shake myself.

"No, he seemed normal to me." Bella responds after a few moments of thought.

I giggle, "Well that's not saying much now is it? You're a human who hangs out with a bunch of vampires and you aren't dinner or freaking out. Normal to you would scare some people out of their wits!" Her face flushes slightly and I giggle a little more, _'Though I honestly wouldn't mind it if he was her kind of normal…'_

Edward laughs and then shakes his head at Bella's inquiring look. Thankfully I can trust Edward to not give me too hard of a time since he knows he wouldn't have any idea what my thoughts were if he didn't have his gift. Being different among vampires isn't common, and since the two of us have even stranger gifts than most, were have stuck together and have each other's backs because of it. He also knows Emmett is no respecter of persons and will make fun of whoever he can with whatever he can. In other words, if Edward gives me a hard time about something, I can give Emmett something on Edward and the whole family will hear about it.

As we got closer to school, a small part of my mind was always on Harry, wondering how he likes the town, how he will like the school, and other such things. This small amount of focus led me to have more than a few visions of him, but most of the glimpses showed him to act like a normal young man, however, there were no parents around, he was able to make a large amount of changes to the house seemingly by himself and there were times he would turn slightly and then my vision would flash to him being somewhere else. Those were the ones that worried me, either he was doing something unheard of, or my visions were starting to mess up because the vision felt like it was currently happening in both places. There were a few times he would go for a hike again and I would follow along at a distance. Some random visions popped up around then also as I would randomly see a group of animals running through the forest together.

We finally reached the first day of school and I as more than anxious, Edward was getting a little frustrated at my thoughts because they were constantly running and jumping from one thought to another quickly. He pressed his hands to his forehead and muttered something about needing someone to calm me down. I scoffed before grabbing my bag and turning to head outside, explaining to the family that I would meet them at the school. I needed to go for a run before school as running always seemed to calm me down. The repetitive sounds of my feet meeting the ground, the trees rushing past, my mind focusing on avoiding trees and keeping my breathing a constant flow even though I didn't really need to breath.

I looked into the future to see when I needed to get to school so it could look like I got there the same time as them, but saw that Harry would see me walk up if I came too late. Frantic, I searched back a little before they arrived so that I could catch them before they made it to school and get out of the car with them. Finding a decent time to join them at, I turned around and ran back to where Edward would be passing by in a moment. I projected my thoughts out and sent him an image of where to meet me, and what I had seen that made the stop necessary. I walked out from the trees and opened the door of the Volvo Edward was driving that morning. Emmett had pulled over in his Jeep behind Edward to find out why he had stopped. I explained quickly before slipping into the back seat and we were off again.

We arrived at the school a short time later and I took a couple of unneeded breaths to get my mind to focus once again before opening the door and stepping out. We weren't the first group of students here, but we very nearly were. Some students had moved to one vehicle that was still running to talk and listen to some music, but there was one car that I hadn't seen before which I guessed was Harry's. We hadn't been standing there long, talking every once in a while to each other about what we were going to do that night and how we only had to put up with being students for two more years before we could disappear for a while and do things we wanted to rather than be in school for eight hours of the day. Learning only staves off the boredom while you are learning new things, after getting degrees in every field I wanted and more than a few that I didn't really care for, learning had become…uninteresting.

Emmett and Rosalie were talking about what they wanted to do for their next honeymoon since they were going to get married, again, after they graduated this year when he walked past us. He had been coming from the front office and was apparently heading towards his first class. He had done a quick glance over the parking lot, though it seemed like he was taking note of where all the cars were parked when his gaze landed on us. I had caught enough of a glimpse of a vision to look away just before his eyes fell on our small huddle. He watched us for a few seconds as he continued watching before looking back to where he was going and continuing on his way with hardly any misstep.

I turned to watch him a little closer as he walked on to the main school building, my mind running furiously. _'That is so strange, he didn't stop and stare, or stumble, or have any kind of reaction to how we looked. He looked at us a bit longer than the rest of the parking lot, but…strange…'_

Edward snorts, "What, the first person that doesn't flat out stare at us and you call them strange? Are you hurt that your beauty didn't stop him dead in his tracks?" He asked playfully, apparently channeling Emmett's humor for a couple moments. His brows furrow slightly at another thought that skims through my mind, "Explain," he asks and Rose and Emmett turn to look at me before looking at Edward, "What do you mean explain?" Emmett asks.

"It was really strange, I checked it a few times while I was watching him that first day when I went hiking. When I got close to him, my thirst seemed to die down. I wasn't going to say anything because I wasn't sure if it was just me or if you all would experience the same thing. I was thinking about asking you guys if you felt it. He wasn't all that close to us, but I felt it a little." I answer both Emmett and Edward's questions. Edward's brows are still furrowed as he thinks, Rose turns slightly in disinterest though I see she is still aware of Edward for when he stops thinking. Emmett looks at the three of us for a few seconds in silence before shrugging and looking back out across the parking lot once more though I know he too is still interested.

Edward slowly nods. "I felt it a little, seeing what you experienced just made it more apparent and noticeable. We will have to keep on our toes around him since we still don't know if he is dangerous to us or not."

I nod in response before readjusting my book bag and slowly start heading off for my first class of the day. Which passed by quite painlessly, as did the two that followed it. I halfway paid attention to the class, responding if I was called on, but mostly thinking about what I could say to Harry in the last class of the day, watching for anything I could see about him, to keep the family safe of course, and making sure I didn't outwardly show my distracted manor too much.

Lunch rolled around and I walked to the table my family usually sits at with our prop lunches sitting in front of us. I try to look disinterested as I glance around the cafeteria. After a couple of minutes, I watch as Harry enters the lunch room, goes through the line and then moves to a far corner where a table sits with good view of the doors and a good portion of the cafeteria. _'Definitely a soldier, completely aware of his surroundings and making sure he is able to see everything.'_ Edward catches my eye and nods in agreement. I move some food around on my tray and I watch out of the corner of my eye as Ben walks over to where Harry is sitting. Even with the low roar of conversation from all the students gathered in the room, I hear their conversation as clearly as if I was sitting next to them. Harry stands and follows Ben to the table Bella used to sit at before her and Edward started dating.

Harry sat down slowly at the table, glancing behind him though he didn't seem uncomfortable. His back was now to almost a third of the cafeteria, including my family and I but he still seemed relaxed and easy with the conversation. My jealously rises as Jessica and Lauren look hungrily at him, asking questions I had wanted to ask him, though at the same time thankful that I was finally getting to learn more about him but angry I was having to eavesdrop rather than learn it for myself. I look away so no one notices me watching him but once again Edward catches my eye and gives an understanding smile and nod. He was in a similar position when Bella first came, wanting to get to know her, but not able to get close for a number of reasons.

My breath catches slightly as I hear his British accent. _'Cute'_ Edward gives and uncharacteristically loud chuckle in amusement and I once again stick my tongue out at him but he isn't looking at me. His eyes are locked on the back of Harry's head with a frustrated look on his face before shaking his head and looking back at me with a lost expression on his face.

"What is it Edward?" I ask. He glances back over at Harry and seems to concentrate for a moment and I give a short laugh, "You're kidding, another one?" I ask. By this point Rose and Emmett had stopped whispering back and forth and focused on our conversation.

Edward shakes his head and whispers slightly, "Not quite, I can still feel his mind there, but I can't read him. That isn't the strange thing though, at first I could barely hear any of his thoughts, which is why I wasn't sure if he was dangerous to us or not, this time I read his mind for a second; he had seen Jessica and Lauren's blush and commented to himself about having to practically lock down his charm so he wouldn't have to deal with their drama. He must have heard my chuckle, put two and two together and shut me out somehow or something." A frown was now completely covering his face as he thought, looking back towards Harry and focusing there for the remainder of the lunch period.

So he has an ability that he can already control as a human, I wonder what it will change to if he was changed. Carlisle has spoken some of humans carrying their defining traits over as abilities when they are changed, but to already have control of his ability, and be able to use it before being changed…I'll have to see if he has heard of something like that happening before. My thoughts were brought to a stop as I hear one of the best things in the world, "They have amazing eyes, and they look very beautiful, though let's not tell the guys I said that as they probably would hate such an 'unmanly' world being used to describe them. Especially Emmett." Rose snorts and I throw a hand to my face to try to stifle the giggles.

I have myself halfway under control before I start to make fun of Emmett and Edward, "Awe, you two have such amazing eyes, and Emmett, you…"I let loose a few more giggles, "You are such a beautiful man! Rose you better watch out, apparently even some of the guys here are beginning to take notice of how beautiful your man is." I giggle playfully at her as the boys grimace towards us. I may not have actually met him yet, but I can tell I will like him already, even more so than before. I turn to look at him and see him already looking my way. I smile and wave at him even as I'm still giggling lightly at Emmett's discomfort.

Emmett began mumbling about discreet ways to get Harry back for that comment. He had told us early in the lunch period that the two of them had their first period together and had more than a few pranks planned.

The conversation at Harry's table that followed between Ben and Harry warms my heart I pick at my nails embarrassedly before looking up once more, he's looking at me again, but this time he smiles and waves with an aloofness I had only seen from Emmett before. I laugh at his antics and look back at my family though I still watch some out of the corner of my eye. Harry stands; saying goodbye to the people at the table bows slightly and then walks out of the cafeteria after dumping his tray.

Once more, my mind wanders during class, thinking about the amazing but concerning fact that Harry is using a gift of some kind to block Edward's mind reading, wondering if that is why my visions are messing up, thinking about the fact that he and Emmett were already getting along so well, worrying about the state the school will be in if those two become too good of friends, and doodling lightly on my paper as the teacher welcomes us back from Summer Break. My mind was so distracted at the end of the fifth class of the day that half of the students were out of the classroom before I started to pack my things up to go to my last class. The one Harry would be in with me.

I made it into the room a couple minutes before the bell rang and I saw Harry sitting at the table I had seen him in a couple weeks back. I had just stepped into the room when I heard him mutter, _"Lets see if I can live up to my name, shall we?"_ and chuckle lightly. He was looking over the syllabus as he said it and I snickered in response as I moved behind his chair to reach the one on the other side of him. I hear his breath catch as he turns to look at me and I have to work to contain the smile threatening to break across my face. First he compliments me, even though he didn't know I could hear, and now he responds like this. My unbeating heart flutters as he continues to look at me. His eyes alight with curiosity and interest.

Now that I was within a couple feet of him, I didn't feel the burn in my throat hardly at all and it was amazing. I felt completely relaxed for the first time in, well my memory. I still had all of my senses, I could smell the blood in each of the students, but while it smelled appetizing, I didn't feel like I had to have it, to drink it, to attack them and drink the sweetness of their blood. I took in a deep breath and let it out, enjoying this freedom that I had found near him.

I smile at him and sit down, introducing myself happily as I stick out my hand in habit, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, I heard you had class with my big brother Emmett when I saw him at lunch, he didn't give you any trouble did he?" I ask, watching his smile grow as he watches me.

"No, no trouble at all Miss Cullen," His hand raises off the table and starts to grasp mine as he continues, "Actually…" he stops for a second as my mind also gives pause, a minor tingle runs through my hand and up my arm as our hands meet. He takes another breath while still shaking my hand and continues talking, "We may give the school some trouble if we aren't careful," He winks with a playful smirk, "he has quite the devious mind when it comes to pranks. It's very nice to actually meet you, I'm Harry by the way, though if you spoke to Emmett you probably already knew that didn't you."

Embarrassment flushes through me at this comment; if he only knew I had known I would met him today a few months ago—actually, I'm glad he doesn't, it would be hard to explain that I have been trying to learn as much bout him as possible. The tingle had dropped slightly to where it was only a buzzing feeling now, but still a very consistent buzzing feeling. I focused on it for a few moments, enjoying the buzzing and the simple feeling of his hand in mine. Shaking myself mentally, I tried to be casual as I pulled my hand back from his but there was a part of his smile that seemed to quirk a little more in knowingness. My mind works to try to figure this out, _'What was that? Why was there a tingling when we touched?'_ I noticed his watching eyes and cleared my face before thinking about what he had said about Emmett and laughed some, "Oh dear, guess we should be looking for a new school to go to then, I can hardly deal with his pranks, if another person joins him, I don't know if the town will be able to survive!" _'Especially someone who seems to be as strange as you do, you must be hiding something…'_

Harry laughs with me for a few seconds and nods. Mrs. Handon had moved to the front of the room and was starting class. She explains what we are doing today and what we will be doing for the year. Once she finishes her instructions, paying more attention to Harry than the teacher, I get out my sketchpad and start looking for an empty page, I hadn't done much in this one, so I knew it was near the beginning, I flipped through the first few pages slowly enjoying remembering why I had done each one, I flipped once more and panic flooded through my system. _'I didn't think this was in this sketchbook, I thought it was the other which I left home just for that reason! Crap, has he seen?'_ I glance over subtly and his eyes are glued to the page and my fear rises slightly before I push it down and try to play it off as just another project, hopefully he won't think anything of it.

I laugh softly, "It took me so many tries to get that coloring right, so many trial and errors to get it to that shade. Did you know they don't make an emerald green this color in paint, or colored pencil for that matter?" I ask with a frustrated huff, _'Just let it drop, please just let it drop and don't think anything of it.'_ His response didn't set me at ease much.

He chuckled lightly, "When I first saw it, I thought the eyes were glowing." My eyes looking into to his even though his were focused on the painting. My mouth started moving before my mind was able to shut it down and I barely breathed out, "So did I." My eyes widened in shock as I take in what I just said but since he doesn't react to it I don't worry about it.

After a few moments of silence he asks, "What gave you the idea? I mean, how did you know what color was wrong when you saw it?" pure curiosity coloring his tone. I drop my head slightly, once again embarrassed at the feelings that come up within me at the question, but I answer as truthfully as I can, "I don't know, it just, came to me I guess."

He looks at me searchingly for a couple seconds and nods. Shyness begins to overwhelm me, which is really strange for me to experience since I have always been the most outgoing person in my family. I look back at the board to see what the topic we are sketching today is and see the topic of Mythological beings. My face twitches as I work to keep a huge grin off my face, I could draw myself, or any of the boys down at the La Push Reservation but our looks don't fit exactly within the commonly accepted image of vampires and werewolves. My mind wanders, looking for a good picture to draw, and I see an image of a dragon. It was a random picture that had popped into my mind of a couple years ago at a really random time. Dragons are acceptable, and there are plenty of different drawings of them so drawing this one would work. What I had seen in my mind seemed so realistic though and surprised me greatly when it happened. I had thought it was a vision at first, but…it was a dragon, not real right?

I feel Harry shift a couple times as he sketches the main foundations for what looks to be a three-headed dog, My hand flows quickly over the page, the outline of the body and head done, I draw in the stands situated behind the dragon as well as the three eggs behind it, though one looks strange. I ignore the difference in the memory and draw a normal egg, before going back to the dragon and starting in on details. Harry and I talk some as we start our drawings but, after a time, we lapse into silence to focus on our work.

After a while of silence, I sense Harry shift again and then I hear a soft gasp, I turn to look at him. I smile at him, though my mind is all kinds of confused, _'what now?'_ He spends a few more seconds staring at my drawing before looking up at me, confusion easy to see in his eyes. He starts stuttering for a second and finally asks me, "So-orry, I don't mean to stare… um. Tha-that's a really good dragon. Uhh… D-do you mind explaining what is happening in the picture?"

There is something about this drawing that is… 'W_hy is he acting so weird? There isn't anything too outrageous about this…or was this actually a vision? Was this my _first_ vision of him? No that's not possible, this is a dragon that he would have been standing in front of! Then again, I'm a vampire, and Bella is friends with a werewolf…He just went up on the dangerous list I think…He has faced down a dragon—that cant be the only possible solution though…right?'_

Seeing that he was still looking at me I decided to see if my thoughts were correct and told him what I could gather from the vision I had experienced. "Um, the dragon is guarding the nest, I guess it's supposed to be some kind of sport, this is from the view of the person facing the dragon. I was thinking about adding a castle here." I point to the spot where I saw a castle at in my vision and his eyes widen in recognition, _'That confirms it, he has stood in front of a dragon and is still alive, my family will not believe me…well, they probably will, but not without some doubt…'_ Trying to cover up that I was starting to understand some things about him, I softly ask him, "Are you alright?"

I watch him for a few moments as his eyes dart back and forth before he seems to calm some and looks back at me, "Sorry, that's just a really realistic looking dragon, well, for something mythical anyways. It may seem really kiddish, but I had a dream about a dragon eating me once, guess I still haven't gotten over it," He chuckles nervously, apparently hoping I'll buy the story and I decide to let it drop for now, _'though I hate that he has to also, it's nice to know I am not the only one who has to hide things.'_

"Not kiddish at all," I reply, "and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," A thought comes to mind and I smirk dangerously at him, "As long as you leave me out of whatever pranks you and Emmett do."

He agrees happily and winks to which I laugh at as the shyness creeps up on me again. He returns to his drawing, as do I. I glance at it as he adds in three silhouettes and I am shocked inwardly. '_If he is one of those three figures, he must have had an insane life before he moved here. Dragons and a Cerberus?! Crazy.'_

I glance into the future and start packing up as I see that class is going to end soon. He glances over at me and I motion to the non-existent watch on my wrist, he nods and starts packing up also. I place the last thing in my bag and throw it on my shoulder just as the bell rings. I laugh as Harry shakes his head, "Nice timing Miss Cullen, I'm impressed." He says half jokingly and I take a Shakespearean-styled bow in response before waving goodbye and flitting out of the classroom to meet with my family to head home.

The return of my thirst is a regrettable event, but it is part of my existence now. I move over next to our cars and stand to wait for my siblings. They slowly file out of the building and come over to meet me. Emmett and Rose are walking from their class together and Edward comes from the other side of the school with Bella. I speak with them quietly about my thirst going away completely when I was near Harry and Emmett mentions the same thing. I was about to start explaining Harry's reaction to my drawing before I feel the thirst lessening again; I happily allow myself to relax some and look up at my siblings. They too have relaxed and we just sit for a moment, enjoying the small respite from the thirst.

Emmett looks up as the tension starts to return and calls Harry over. I watch as almost every head in the parking lot turns to look at either Harry or my family. _'Poor guy, he has been trying so hard to just blend in, we aren't really helping him much with that.'_ Edward smirks for a moment at the understatement as Harry walks over to where we are standing, peace washing over us again. Emmett walks forward and greets him like an old friend, and they speak for a couple minutes, Emmett introducing Harry to Edward and Rose officially. Harry greets the three of us as he has every other person at the school, using Mr. or Miss where applicable and our last names, everyone except Emmett that is…I'll have to ask him about that later, first, I have to explain a misunderstanding on Emmett's part, which he still doesn't get. Harry smirks at our banter and does a half bow as he excuses himself, saying he will see us tomorrow.

People are still watching Harry and us. He gets in his car he muttering something about always going to have people watching and I feel sorry for him, again, that we aren't helping him much on that front. He looks back at me and I try to convey my support through a smile and wave which he returns before he gets a gleam in his eye as if planning something. He laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot and I get the feeling he was planning something in relation to me that will cause me lots of embarrassment, but I can't lie and say that I'm not looking forward to it.

We pull out of the parking lot and head towards home, my siblings carrying on conversations as I sat and watched as the scenery whipped past the outside of our car. I worked to keep my thoughts blocked so that I wouldn't be asked to explain what my thoughts meant until I had the chance to talk with Carlisle. Thankfully our drive home isn't too long with a vampire driving and so a couple minutes later my family and I were pulling into the garage. We all gathered in the living room where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. They knew there was a new student at school and we usually held a meeting to discuss whether everything was normal or if there were things we needed to be careful of. I smirked slightly as we all sat down; Harry is in no way a normal transfer student.

"So, what are we looking at? Alice, you having visions of him before he came here which makes me think things are a little different with him than most people. What all have you found out?" Carlisle asks as he looks between each of us.

Emmett grins and decides to speak up first, "He's a pretty cool guy from the time I was able to talk to him. Very relaxed, calm, friendly and he didn't seem to shy away from us like most people do. Somehow, when he was near, my thirst died down to where I didn't feel it at all. It was really nice to be able to relax around him during class, and it was easy to talk to him, seemed like I had known him for years." He grins mischievously, "We even got a couple ideas put together for the year." Rose rolls her eyes and shakes her head while Edward took on a slightly worried face. Edward had been the target of more than a few subtle pranks throughout our past experiences in high school and college.

"Wait, you said your thirst was muted when he was near you? Did it come back after he left or is it still restrained?" Carlisle asked with curiosity covering his face. Apparently we weren't the only ones who hadn't heard of something like this before.

"It came back as strongly as before, but it definitely did go away for a while when he was standing within five or six feet of us." Rose answered, "It was very refreshing and nice to not be tense. I felt muscles relaxing that I didn't even know were tense, even when we aren't around humans." She finished easily though there was curiosity and confusion coloring her tone.

Carlisle turns to Edward, "What are his thoughts on the town and school and you all?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't tell you, I caught a quick glimpse of some of his thoughts while he was talking to Ben, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Erik and Lauren but I think he somehow realized it and then apparently closed his mind off. I've never seen anything like it, his mind was there one second and then in the next instant it was like a door had been shut that I couldn't get through. It felt different than Bella's mind though, hers is just gone it seems, his feels like it is buried under multiple layers of dirt and rock."

"So he has some control over it you think?" Carlisle asks and Edward nods in return, "Interesting, I haven't heard of very many humans who have control over their gift before they are turned. Even Alice didn't have control of hers before it was turned, though it was making itself known." Carlisle hummed softly to himself as he thought.

I decided to add in the facts and assumptions I had deduced from our class together, "I had him in art. He was seated before I came in and reading over the syllabus. We started talking on and off while in class and then it died down as we focused on the assignment for the day. I was drawing what I had always thought was a random spurt of my imagination froma couple years ago. It was a dragon stationed in a stadium with eggs behind it from the perspective of a person standing in front of it. I noticed Harry was staring at it part of the way through the class. He seemed, startled and confused, he tried to brush it off but I got the feeling that he had seen that scene before," Edward gasped slightly as he saw where my thoughts were going.

I continued on, "I decided to point out where I was thinking of putting a castle since it lined up with what I saw in my mind; when I did, his eyes widened in recognition. I think it was probably the first vision I ever had of him." I finish confidently. Carlisle and Esme glance at Edward for a few moments. Carlisle sits back with a contemplative look on his face and Esme has a worried look on his face in response to the look on Edward's face. Completely oblivious, Emmett starts laughing softly, "Right, and I was Santa before I was turned, trying to get a bear to replace one of my reindeer." His booming laugh washes over us, and Rose looks back and forth between him and I before laying a hand on her mate's shoulder, "You're being serious Alice? You really think he faced down a dragon?" She asks softly after catching a glimpse of Edward, eyes wide and mouth half opened in shock.

"Yes, Rose, I'm serious." I reply as Emmett catches on to the fact I wasn't making a joke. I stand up and walk to one side of the room before turning around to look at them again, "I shook his hand when I introduced myself before class, he paused for a moment, but I don't think it was because of the difference in temperature." I rubbed my hand slightly absentmindedly as I continued, "There was a sort of shock that raced through my arm when our hands met. It was so weird..." I took a quick but deep breath, "I think we should tell him. He will most likely react even better than Bella if what I think is true. I mean, lets be honest, how crazy is it to hear that vampires exist when you have stood face to face with a dragon? On top of that, something tells me it wasn't on accident as it was in a stadium and there were people filling it. It seemed like some sort of sporting event almost."

Carlisle finally leaned forward, "We should meet him, he doesn't live too far from us, why don't we go over and welcome him into the neighborhood."

"Think he'll join us for dinner pops?" Emmett asks with a smirk spread across his face. Rosalie swats him across the back of the head as I giggle softly.

Esme shakes her head in amusement and Carlisle gives Emmett a soft smile as he enjoys the antics of his family. _'He is such a great father figure, he takes such good care of us...' _I clap my hands and stand up before walking over to where Rosalie is and pulling her up, "Come on, we should go pick up a housewarming gift for when we go over, Esme, would you like to cook something up for him? He is a teenage boy after all, he probably won't have any idea how to cook." I say with a smile before pulling Rose along behind me, making my way to the garage.

Rose and I drive to Port Angeles and start walking around the stores near the boardwalk. We try a few different places but as I pick them up they seem...wrong. We continue looking for another half hour before finally we find something that I think will be great. Rosalie had to be pulled a few times from the entrances to some clothing stores. I promised her a weekend-long shopping trip with Bella and I if we could get through this before the family left to go to Harry's place this evening. Rose smirked at the thought of how much Bella will protest to going shopping for two whole days. She would enjoy making Bella come with us and then would enjoy window-shopping with me through the night even more.

It was how we always worked the forced shopping trips with Bella. She would be forced to follow us around as we picked out clothes for her, and then in the evenings and nights after she went to sleep, Rose and I would return to look at the things we wanted, buy them first thing the next morning when the shops opened, and then forced Bella to shop with us some more. It wasn't that we disliked Bella, but we did love making her shop with us. Bella had already started to grow on Rose, and Bella and I were best friends, but it was still very enjoyable to make her shop with us.

It was already nearing five by the time we made it back to the car and started the drive home. Around six thirty, the family was in the car and on the way over to Harry's house to give a true welcome to the neighborhood. I looked a couple times at what would happen when we got there, but it seemed like the visions were pictures rather than video, there was my family, Harry and I smiling it looked like, but no movement or sound coming from it. With a frustrated huff I look out the window again.

We are traveling at a human pace, which does not help my frustrations at all. Edward looks in my direction and gives me a small smile and soft pat on the shoulder in a comforting manner; I return his smile gratefully as I try to distract my mind. Finally we drive up the driveway and I see Harry sitting on his wraparound porch, looking deep into the forest while rocking back and forth in his rocking chair. He looks over in our direction, smiles, and waves and stands up before walking over to the corner of the porch and waiting for us to get out of the vehicles.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** So I was really wanting to post something today, but I have a couple more days before I am ready to post on my main story right now, so since I had people upset with me for not showing some interaction between Harry and Alice on this story, I figured I should add a little more to this story. Up to the point that Alice really gets into the story, hence her perspective. Still have a long ways to go with this story, and it won't really be focused on until after I finish the HP/Eragon story I am working on right now. Sorry to leave you dangling like this, but hopefully there will be enough interest here to get you to want to read more when I am able to get to this story. Thanks for reading, and any reviews you would like to leave would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
